Conflict
by Little Ghost Girl
Summary: Flippy and Evil are a couple but there are some residents who don't like that and to top that off their past has caught up with them EvilXFlippy and one-sided SplendidXFlippy SplendontXFlippy and more...
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Happy Tree Friends**

**Conflict**

Flippy was sitting in his kitchen thinking. "Why hasn't Evil been attacking me lately?" He thought. The last time they saw each other was when he didn't kill me in my sleep.

_*Flashback*_

Flippy woke to a low growl in his ear. He looked up to see Evil standing there, looking at him with a serious face.

"w-what are you d-doing here?" Flippy asked.

"Can't I see my look-alike?" Evil replied smiling.

He looked Flippy up and down and then turned and walked away. Evil walked into the bathroom and climbed into the mirror.

Flippy sat there in his bed, confused on why Evil didn't kill him when he had the chance.

_*End Of Flashback*_

But now Flippy started to miss his Evil. Especially now that Splendont was around. Flippy got up and headed toward the mirror Evil had climbed through that night. Looking into it he thought hard and soon Evil appeared looking sad.

"What do YOU want?" Evil asked.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried!" Flippy asked angrily.

Evil stared surprised at Flippy

"You were...worried?"

"Of course I was worried! Life's not the same without you"

Evil's mouth dropped in surprise. After a moment Evil straightened up and asked

"Have you ever thought about us?" Evil asked innocently "and don't lie because I've already searched through your mind and know the answer"

Flippy, stunned by the situation, thought for a moment and said

"Well...ya...of course I've thought about it ha-have y-you?"

Evil smiled

"All the time"

"Really"

"Ya sappy isn't it"

Evil answered rubbing the back of his head. Soon he stopped and said

"I really like you Flip"

Flippy smiled and answered

"Me too"

Evil pushed his hand through the mirror and Flippy Grabbed it and they leaned on each other's foreheads. Looking into each other's eyes, smiling happily until Evil finally stole a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Splendid scratched his chin. He was looking at pictures of one of his enemies: Splendont.

The pictures were Splendont at random points around town. One was him in the shop, another in the cafe and even some of him just staring in the window of the music store.

For a while Splendid didn't know what his Red Double was up to until he got his most recent picture. The connection was obvious after that. In every picture there was always one person: Flippy.

Flippy hasn't 'flipped out' in nearly 5 weeks. Everyone thought it was strange but they weren't going to question a good thing. After all Flippy was the most dangerous person in all of Happy Tree.

Splendid only found out about Flippy about a week ago. When, locals were getting more confident about talking about him. Splendid nearly smacked himself when he found out that he didn't know about the killing bear.

Now Splendid was doing all he could with his team to find out why Flippy wasn't 'flipping out' and more importantly why Splendont was stalking him.

...

"So when we were fighting that one time you got out of my head through the mirror?"

Flippy asked trying to get his head around everything. Evil chuckled from the mirror.

"Yes"

Flippy was sitting on the edge of the bath tub giving Evil a strange look.

"So why can't you come out now?" The good bear asked sadly.

Evil gave him a look that had a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"When you're scared like you were then I was able to take advantage of that and pull myself out. Flippy I want you to trust me and if I'm let out there will always be doubts in your mind. So I want to earn all your trust before then"

Flippy stared at Evil.

"Evil I do trust you! You're my Boyfriend!

Evil suddenly shook his head and stared at Flippy

"What did you say?"

Flippy stood looking away while pouting trying to hide the blush.

"Well I better go. I'm late for something and I don't want to miss it cause it's important and you can't miss something that important because-"

Flippy quit his babbling when he noticed Evil smiling at him. And it wasn't an excited smile or an evil smile it was a really happy smile.

"Flippy? You're the cutest thing I've ever seen or will see, you know that?"

Flippy smiled and continued to blush.

"Now come and give your boyfriend a kiss!" there was no mocking or sarcasm in Evils voice as he leaned and pressed his nose to the mirror.

Flippy, who was blushing madly kissed Evil and quickly walked out the door like a shy school girl.

Evil kept his hands pressed against the mirror and sighed happily.

...

Flippy walked down the street still blushing. He was meant to meet up with some of his new friends.

"Hey guys" Flippy said to Flaky, Cuddles and Toothy. "Where are the others?"

"Giggles and Petunia are shopping as usual!" Cuddles grumbled jealously.

Cuddles had a BIG crush on Giggles and since she was shopping most of the time Cuddles rarely saw her.

"Don't mind him he's just cranky cause we saw them and they didn't say 'Hi'" Toothy chuckled as Flippy sat down next to Flaky.

"Shut Up! It was your fault making me wait in that nerdy line to get that stupid comic!" Cuddles snapped.

Toothy looked offended.

"How dare you! This is a Super Hero Comic on an _actual_ Super Hero who lives right _here_!"

Flippy frowned.

"Who's that?"

Toothy froze and turned his head slowly to Flippy. Flippy thought that it looked like something out of the Exorcist.

"You don't know who HE is?"

"No..."

Cuddles and Flaky were laughing at Toothy's face.

"Splendid! You know the Blue Squirrel!"

"Haven't heard of him, sorry Toothy"

Flaky and Cuddles stopped to breath.

"Come on Flippy you of all people should know who he is!" Cuddles said.

Flippy gave a pleading look trying to make his new friends to understand.

"No! I seriously don't!"

Everything went quiet.

"You seriously don't know who Splendid is?" Flaky asked.

Flippy suddenly felt like a student who didn't know the answer to a question that the teacher asked because the looks he was getting sure reminded him of his teacher.

Even though Flippy did fight in the war he was very young. And since his condition he was forced out of the battle early and kept as a last resort due to being a targeted by the general.

He was the same age as everyone here but age never mattered it was mostly maturity and since Flippy was so young starting the war and isolated himself for so long he was very naive and immature at times.

"No..."

"Well you're about to find out" said a voice that made Flippy jump.

Turning he saw a spider with bows in her hair, a Fox in a pink outfit, a jellyfish in a jar, a robot in a weird old fashioned hat and at the very front was a Blue Squirrel in a red mask.

...

Splendid and his Super Squad flew around town looking for Flippy.

"Splendid! Might I suggest we turn back and find out what this Flippy looks like?" Rob asked.

"No we'll find him" He answered not looking he stopped and turned suddenly when he knew that his team were rolling their eyes at him. "We will!"

Splendid's ears twitched as he heard his name but it wasn't a cry for help it was just a conversation. He shrugged about to continue his search when he heard the next words.

"_You seriously don't know who Splendid is?"_

Splendid gasped. How could someone not know who he is? Grumbling, He and his team flew off in the direction of the conversation.

When he got there Splendid looked in to see a group of people.

The bunny was Cuddles, the beaver was Toothy, the hedgehog was Flaky but he didn't know who the Green bear was.

Splendid found himself staring at the bear. The bear was wearing a green army jacket and a green burette. He had big green eyes and was slightly smaller than most males in the town.

As the Green Bear shrunk under the gaze of his friends Splendid couldn't stop himself from thinking 'cute'.

If the bear was new then he should introduce himself. Splendid made sure all his team were behind him before walking in.

"No..." the bear said in a cute small voice.

"Well you're about to find out"

The green bear jumped and turned to look at Splendid.

"SPLENDID!" Toothy screamed like a fan girl.

Splendid gave a smile and walked towards Flippy.

"My name is Splendid" He announced as if Toothy said nothing." And this is Webby, Madam Fox, Brian and Rob."

Flippy blinked at him.

"And" the Blue Squirrel continued. "Who are you?" he asked looking at Flippy.

Flippy looked at Splendid with a weird look before Cuddles asked first.

"You don't know him?"

Splendid gave Cuddles an annoyed look.

"Of course I don't! How could I know the name of a new resident?"

"He's not new!"

Splendid gave Cuddles a glare.

"Then why doesn't he know about me?"

"I know right!" Toothy exclaimed "Who couldn't know you!"

"Apparently the Green Bear" Splendid answered.

"Well I'm Sorry Splendid" Flippy apologise.

"Don't worry my dear" Splendid said while he rubbed Flippy's paw.

Flippy felt a light blush on his cheeks, that didn't go unnoticed by Splendid.

"O-okay" Flippy looked away.

"Would you like me to show you around town? Since I haven't seen you, you must not know your way around. I know this really good restaurant"

Flippy stopped blushing and looked at Splendid sadly.

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend"

Flaky gasped "Really? Who is it?"

Flippy chuckled nervously.

Splendid tightened his grip on the green bears paw. No. he couldn't have a boyfriend!

"Well It's...Private and I really should be getting back to him. I'll see you guys later!" Flippy said getting up and turning to Webby, Madam Fox, Brian and Rob. "It was nice meeting you all"

They waved happily.

Then Flippy turned to Splendid and shook his paw "I hope I'll see you soon!" Flippy smiled.

"Now I almost missed your name" Splendid smiled leaning close to Flippy.

"My name is Flippy"

Flippy watched as Splendid's expression changed and his grip loosen.

"Flippy?"

"Y-yes that's my name" The green bear said nervously.

Flippy blinked and suddenly Splendid shot forward and wrapped his arms around Flippy from behind, trapping his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Flippy Screamed.

Splendid dragged Flippy towards the door. Flippy continued to scream and struggle.

Cuddles ran up and stood in front of the door.

"Stop! What are you? Doing put him down!"

"Move out of the way. I must bring Flippy back for questioning" Splendid demanded.

"WHAT! I didn't do anything wrong!" Flippy screamed.

Splendid tightened his grip and walked towards the door.

From what Flippy could see, the entire Super Squad was backing Splendid up. Cuddles didn't have a chance.

"I said MOVE" Splendid growled.

Flaky and Toothy joined Cuddles and wouldn't budge.

Madam Fox stepped forward

"You all have 1 last chance"

Cuddles, Flaky and Toothy held their ground.

"Fine"

Web suddenly flew out and hit the three Happy Tree friends.

Groaning, they tried to get up but the web was too strong.

Flippy was scared. Closing his eyes he tried to see if he could wake up and this would all be a dream but when he felt himself being pulled towards the door he knew it wasn't.

Flippy heard a kind of crash and looked to see an exact version of Splendid staring at him except his one has red with a blue mask.

"Splendont!" Splendid was shocked. Why was he here?

"Let go of that Bear, Splendid"

Splendid threw Flippy on the ground and he and his Squad attacked Splendont.

Flippy got up and ran to his friends who managed to pull themselves out of the web.

"Let's get out of here!" Cuddles said grabbing Flaky's hand and running out the door.

Toothy grabbed his comic and ran after.

Flippy tried to get to the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Splendont pulled Flippy to him and tried to wrap his arm around his waist when he heard a grunt from behind.

Expecting it was Splendid, he turned but was met by a replica of the green bear in his arms except this one had sharp yellow teeth and menacing yellow eyes that were glaring at him.

Splendont had to look at the bear in his arms and the one glaring at him. In fact everyone in the cafe and the crowd were doing the same.

"Evil!" Flippy yelled.

Evil lunged at Splendont tackling him and making him drop Flippy.

Evil kicked Splendont away from Flippy and stood protectively in front of the scared little bear.

Splendont stood but didn't fight. He just took one last look at Flippy and then and Evil with an emotionless face and flew out.

Flippy stood when Evil turned to Flippy.

"Flippy run!" Flaky screamed.

Flippy looked at Evil

"You're out"

"For good"

Evil took his shoulders and kissed Flippy to everyone's surprise.

Then Evil hugged Flippy protectively as he glared at Splendid.


	3. Chapter 3

Flippy continued to hug Evil as Lumpy, who now decided to become a cop, was questioning Splendid.

"How did you get here?" Flippy asked.

"I told you that if you were ever scared I could come through" Evil explained.

"But if you die will you go back inside my head?" Flippy asked.

"No, he will not"

Flippy and Evil turned to Sniffles who was standing a few feet away.

"What?" Evil asked uncertain.

Sniffles adjusted his glasses.

"I as you know Happy Tree is the only place in the world that you can never die in. Well, the only way not to die is maybe I can help you if you help me" Sniffles explained.

Evil narrowed his yellow eyes "And why are you helping me?"

"Evil, right now **you** are the only thing we have as a kind of symbol. Haven't you ever wondered why no one in Happy Tree has ever gone mad? Or why we have Super-heroes? Dying every day is a horrible experience and the people of this town look to these 'super heroes' as a kind of safety blanket to stop them from being killed in the most painful of ways"

Flippy frowned "But whenever they save us we die anyway..."

Sniffles grunted in annoyance "Yes, I know that we have the most stupid heroes in history but they did save us once or twice and that's what the people use as courage to go outside without fear of watching out for possible deaths. Evil, right now these 'heroes' just attacked four innocent people without reason. Even though you saved Flippy the people won't feel safe around you. The people are looking to you. What are you going to do?"

Evil thought for a moment "Sniffles are you trying to bribe me?"

Sniffles nodded. "The people need these super idiots and you need to be real. I don't want to be a part of it but I also don't want civilians to be constantly afraid. So if you drop the charges then I'll make you real."

"But they could hurt Flippy!" Evil barked.

"Yes they _could_. But you'd be REAL! You can protect him without worry."

Evil growled and Sniffles doubted that he was even considering the idea.

"Would you like to press charges mister man who looks like Flippy" Lumpy asked his eyes twisting in odd directions.

"No" Evil replied and turned to Sniffles. "What now?"

"Come with me and I'll do it" Sniffles answered and turned away.

Flippy ran after him asking him questions to make sure it was safe while Evil stayed behind glaring daggers at Splendid.

"Mister Man who looks like Flippy over there has dropped the charges" Lumpy told Splendid and his crew.

Splendid looked over to Evil who was glaring daggers at him.

"Splendid, let's go" Madam Fox took his hand.

...

"Sniffles are you 100%sure this will work?" Evil asked nervously as he stood on a platform which was pointed on by a massive gun.

"Ugh! You sound like Flippy! I am a scientist! Trust me! I've been back in time!" Sniffles shouted.

"Your right and how did that end?" Evil smirked.

"Well...SHUT UP! Do you want me to do this or not!"

"Ok yes I'm sorry. Will this hurt?" Evil asked as he watched a red line on the side the gun light up.

Sniffles hummed as his hand hovered over the button "Well it shouldn't but then again I haven't tried it yet"

Flippy turned to Sniffles "Wha-"

Sniffles pushed the button and all anyone saw was a flash of light and then darkness.

The lights came back on and Evil sat up.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, you are now a part of the town" Sniffles replied checking his computer.

Flippy sat up as well "Really?"

"Would you like me to test it?" Sniffles asked taking out a gun.

"No, Doc not really" Evil rubbed his head before being tackled by Flippy into a hug.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. In this town you don't last long without dying" Sniffles turned back to his computer.

"Thanks Sniffles" Flippy smiled at the anteater.

"No problem Flippy" Sniffles smiled back.

"Doc if you ever need a favour, ask me ok?" Evil told him.

"Thank you Evil. I'll hold you to that" Sniffles smiled evilly.

Evil didn't care what people said, Sniffles was still the scariest person in Happy Tree.

"Let's go Flip"

...

_Two weeks later..._

_..._

"Evil! Evil!" Cuddles called.

"Wha?" Evil asked sitting up from where he was sleeping in the park.

"Can you help me and Toothy set up a prank on Giggles?"

Evil rolled his eyes at the bunny

"You still too chicken to ask her?"

"Well, I'm trying! Now will you help me set up the chicken poo prank on her or what?"

"Chicken poo? Wow? I'm glad you're not after Flippy because you are just prince charming aren't you?"

"Shut up and help me!" Cuddles shouted blushing in embarrassment.

"Fine" Evil turned to Flippy who was reading a book. "Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am! It's a brilliant idea" was his reply.

Evil's and Cuddles's eyes widened "What?"

"Ya, Toothy plays the prank and Cuddles saves her. I know it's very cliché with the whole 'damsel in distress' thing but I know Giggles is really into that kind of stuff when she was younger. Cuddles, really, how did you remember that?"

Cuddles had a blank face on him. "She di-"

"Ok well I'll see you later Flip" Evil interrupted before kissing Flippy and dragging Cuddles away.

"Wow! I'm so smart I didn't even realise!" Cuddles happily stated.

Evil rolled his eyes "Shut up. You know that was just luck"

...

Flippy went back to reading his book, smiling at the two.

He was reading the best book in existence: Harry Potter.

After he was done, Flippy walked to Lumpy's Library

"Greetings customer, how may I be of service?"

"Hey Lumpy, I'm just returning this book"

"Ok, would you like the next one?"

Flippy's face brightened up. "Is there?"

Lumpy turned to his computer and typed "Yes, it's over in the 'Fantasy' section"

"Thanks Lumpy"

Flippy walked over to the bookshelf and searched through it.

...

Evil and Toothy were running for their lives.

"Wait! What about Cuddles?" Toothy asked.

"What do you wanna do? Go back there? Did you not see Giggles face? He's a dead man anyway! Why the hell did we actually believe that he would go through with it?"

"I don't know! OH My God! She's going to kill us!"

"Wait!" Evil said grabbing Toothy's shoulders. "There's one of her and two of us!"

Toothy paled "You wanna go back there?"

"No! She can't chase us both if we go different ways!"

"O-ok..."

"Ya! Ok I'll go to the library and you-"

"I'll go to the Park! She'll never find me there!" Toothy ran away

Evil face palmed "Toothy! She's in the Park! Toothy!"

Evil waited for 1 minute before hearing Toothy scream. Rolling his eyes, Evil ran to the Library.

He stopped outside when he saw Flippy.

Smiling he was about to go in when he saw a figure standing behind him.

"Flippy!"

...

Flippy had just found the next book in the series when he heard Evil.

"Flippy!"

Flippy turned to see Splendont standing behind him.

Flippy backed away until he reached the bookshelf.

He could see that Evil was trying to open the door but Lumpy's corpse was lying there.

"What do you want?" Flippy asked.

Splendont reached into his pocket and Flippy could imagine 1000's of things that could come out of his pocket, none of them really good.

Splendont pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of Flippy who was cowering.

Flippy started swatting his hand out in an attempt to stop the bright flashes.

"S-stop"

Splendont put the camera back in his pocket and turned to Evil who was growling and hitting at the door to get in.

"What do you want?" Evil growled once he realised he was getting nowhere.

"Why don't you kill anyone anymore?" Splendont asked in a monotone voice. "You were the best killer here and now all you do is play with the idiots here and kiss your boyfriend"

Evil Growled loudly as an answer.

"Or is your boyfriend stopping you?" Splendont turned to Flippy.

"Leave him alone!" Evil shouted.

Splendont smirked and placed his arms at either side of Flippy's head trapping him.

Evil roared and kicked the door trying to break it.

Flippy noticed that Splendont was leaning close to him and started to punch him in the chest, but Splendont just laughed.

Flippy turned to Evil and noticed that the door was cracking on the top. Flippy opened his mouth to shout this but it was suddenly covered.

Evil was reaching for Lumpy trying to pull him out of the way when he heard a muffled scream he looked up to see Splendont kissing **his** Flippy.

Splendont ended the kiss and looked towards Evil who was so angry that his face was red.

Splendont patted Flippy on the top of the head before flying up and crashing through the ceiling.

Evil saw him about to leave when he saw something crash into him, causing Splendont to fall a few feet away from Evil.

Splendont looked to see that Toothy's bloody corpse.

Evil tackled Splendont and Splendont didn't have time to react before he felt a knife in his mouth. In one quick motion Evil slashed through his mouth leaving a long scar on the left side of his face.

Yelling, Splendont punched Evil in the face with all his strength. Evil flew backwards and hit a fence.

Flippy moved Lumpy out of the way in time to see Splendont's mouth get ripped open by Evil. Next thing he knew, Evil was sent flying into the fence.

The yellow eyed bear stood up and felt an unbearable pain in his side.

"Evil!"

Evil looked to see Flippy staring at his in horror and tried to get up to see what was wrong. Evil took small steps to get to Flippy because of the unbelievable pain. He was suddenly stopped by something pulling him. As it pulled he felt every organ in his body pull and he coughed out some blood.

Evil looked to his side to see a part of the fence running though his side.

"Fuck" Evil muttered before his eyes rolled back into his head and the world went black.

Evil fell backwards and started sliding down the stick. Flippy felt like he was about to get sick.

Flippy turned to Splendont fearfully. But nothing was there except Toothy's corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy sat at home waiting. So many questions were running through his head.

What if Splendont comes back?

What if Splendid comes back?

What if? What if! WHAT IF!

What if Evil never comes back?

...

Flippy was scared. Sniffles promised that he'd come back but Sniffles was wrong about a lot of things.

It was sun set and Flippy felt alone. Evil wasn't back yet and Sniffles said it would take a while until it takes effect. Sniffles swore that Evil would be back tomorrow, but Flippy was still scared.

Sighing, Flippy lay his head down and tried to sleep but nothing was happening. He was just too caught up in his own world so he turned on the TV and waited for himself to drift off.

...

Splendid stood outside Flippy's house. He decided that the only way to get the Evil bear was to get Flippy.

It also gave Splendid a chance to be near Flippy. Ever since meeting the little green bear, Splendid could not get his mind off of him.

Looking back at his team Splendid was greeted with nods.

Time to start the plan.

...

Flippy blinked his eyes, trying to will himself to go to sleep but nothing worked.

Sighing in defeat, Flippy went to his room and looked in the mirror as comfort. Evil wasn't looking back at him. All he saw was a Green bear with eyes that were the same as his fur but they were bigger that most residents. He didn't know why. He'd lost his dog tags a while back and couldn't find them. Knowing Toothy, he probably took them to play dress up with Cuddles.

Rolling his eyes he heard a slight thud outside. Flippy froze and backed away from the door. He could deal with an intruder but he didn't want to hurt any of his new friends. But why would they be sneaking in? Why are they so quiet? They really don't want to disturb him...

Evil!

It has to be!

Running to the door, Flippy threw open the door. At the force it should have made a big banging sound but Flippy caught it just in time because he didn't want to give away that he was there. Why? Because the person in the house was not Evil.

Staring at the Blue furred back, Flippy took a deep breath to calm him down. Flippy carefully backed away from the squirrel, only to bump into something hard.

Flippy whipped his head around to see Splendont looking down at him with a smirk.

Flippy yelled out loudly before Splendont could react, attracting the other intruders attention.

Splendid turned to see Splendont attempt to grab Flippy and tackled his double.

Flippy fell on the floor watching the fight with fearful eyes. He couldn't stop shaking. Breathing harshly he stood and ran.

Splendont, who saw this, punched Splendid in the eye and flew after Flippy.

Luckily Flippy fell and Splendont flew over him crashing into the wall. Flippy would have laughed but Splendid took this time to wrap his arms around Flippy's waist and neck and leaned his head on Flippy's right shoulder.

Flippy stared a head at Splendont who was standing and glaring at the two.

"What are you doing here?" Splendont glared at Splendid.

"None of your business!" Splendid Spat.

Splendont Smirked.

"Does the little hero have a crush?" Splendont asked in a mocking tone.

Splendid growled but didn't answer making Flippy's eyes widen.

"Oh...You do? Well this will be fun now wont it? I get to hit two birds with one stone." Splendont mocked turning his eyes to Flippy and winking.

Flippy whimpered as Splendid tightened his hold.

"Shut up you traitor! What do you want with Flippy?"Splendid barked angrily.

Splendont didn't answer only smiled evilly.

Flippy suddenly had to close the eye next to Splendid's face because of the bright light.

Splendid growled in anger and his eyes lit up in a huge blast.

Flippy turned his head away because of the heat and all he heard was Splendid's growls.

When it was over Flippy turned to see half his house was gone, burnt to nothing.

Flippy was brought out of his shocked state when Splendid fell panting releasing Flippy.

Flippy sat beside him rubbing his back to calm him down. Flippy couldn't really leave him.

When Splendid finally regained his breath he took Flippy's hand and stood dragging Flippy with him.

"Splendid? What are you doing here?" Flippy asked. Flippy was starting to think maybe Splendid saw Splendont and was trying to protect him.

Splendid said nothing. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Flippy's waist and started dragging him outside.

"Splendid! What are you doing? Let me go!" Flippy shouted but Splendid didn't listen. Flippy whimpered feeling scared. He opened his mouth to shout when Splendid put a finger on his lips.

"Ssshh" Splendid hushed in a calm tone.

Flippy stared at him feeling calmer.

Then the calm feeling turned to panic when Splendid grabbed his legs holding him like a man would hold his new wife.

Flippy yelled and thrashed when Splendid started to fly.

Flippy continued to scream until something hit his neck causing him to fall into darkness.

...

Splendid landed at his hide-out four guilty faces.

"Splendid! We are so sorry!" Webby cried "We don't know what happened! One minute we were about to enter the house then we woke up here!"

Madam Fox grumbled "That stupid Splendont must have killed us. Did you get the bear?"

Splendid glared at his team

"Yes, I got the bear, AFTER I fought with Splendont!" Splendid growled.

"Splendid, I wasn't our fault!" Webby snapped.

Splendid continued to glare.

"That Red idiot nearly killed Flippy! AND he knows we want him now!" Splendid yelled. "NOW I'm not sure if we can protect Flippy fro-"

Splendid stopped to look down at Flippy who whimpered slightly in his sleep.

After a moment Splendid looked back at his team

"You're right I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault." Splendid then walked past them to a room leaving them in a state of shock.

Splendid NEVER apologized and then meant it! And he NEVER gave up on an argument like that.

Brian was the only one who didn't seem as shocked. "Well, who's up for pancakes?"

...

Splendid placed Flippy on the bed and put a light cover on him.

'Poor little bear must be so tired' Splendid thought.

How did a psychopathic maniac get a cute little innocent bear like Flippy?

Splendid sat next to the bed staring at Flippy's calm sleeping form thinking a lot of questions about the relationship.

But when Flippy suddenly curled up into a tight ball making Splendid smile at the cute little bear splendid couldn't help but wonder...

What did Splendont want with Flippy?


	5. Chapter 5

The team sat at the table when Splendid finally emerged from the room they were keeping Flippy in while he was unconscious. Most likely, hunger got to him and forced him out of the room.

When Splendid entered, the whole team (Except for Brian who was flipping pancakes) turned to look at him.

"How is the bear?" Rob asked in a polite tone.

Splendid shrugged "He hasn't woken up yet... Do you think I hit him too hard?"

Madam Fox raised an eyebrow "What is wrong with you? Never in my life since joining this group have you ever worried about anything. Even when you killed that Pink girl"

Splendid silently stared at Madam Fox with have closed uninterested eyes before turning back to Rob "I'll call a doctor if he doesn't wake up in an hour or two"

Fox glared at the leader and then turned back to the fresh pile of pancakes in front of her. "Thank you, Brian"

"You're welcome" Brian's voice was filled with pride.

Splendid went over to the counter and made himself a sandwich. Maybe he should make a sandwich for Flippy. The bear looked Skinny. He wondered if that Yellow eyed Bear even fed the cute little thing. It was weird that the Yellow eyed bear 'Evil' didn't protect Flippy when Splendont came. Then again no one saw him enter the house. Wait a sec...

"Did any of you see the Yellow eyed bear anywhere?" Splendid asked turning back to his team.

The team blinked at the sudden outburst but remained silent.

"I heard from a resident named 'Petunia' that the bear died in a fight with Splendont" Brian answered not turning to look at this team or not changing his pride filled tone.

"Killed?" Splendont asked eyes widened.

Rob turned to look at Brian "Since when are you all 'friendly' with those people I thought you didn't like 'those who were inferior to you'" Rob asked with a confused look.

Brian turned and scoffed "I **do** dislike those people but you show me one person who is smart enough not to stick their hands in a blender searching for a peanut!"

Rob shrugged and turned back to his paper. Brian had a point; if you live in a town where people die from the oddest deaths you would have no 'Smart' option when it comes to finding friends.

Splendid was feeling oddly safe knowing that the maniac was dead. But he also knew that that 'Maniac' was protecting the cute bear.

Maybe Evil isn't so bad?

No. Evil is dangerous and the town must see this. Splendid hoped that the people who did see this is, or would, be Flippy.

Speaking of which he should get back to him.

...

Flippy opened his green eyes staring at the wood ceiling. Confusion hit him first before a blow of shock, pain and fear. He sat up and looked around instantly let out a small cry in pain.

He bit his to keep his cry as small as possible but he knew Splendid had good hearing so he quickly ignored the pain and ran out the door leading to a long hallway.

'_Oh God! What do I do?' _Flippy thought.

He could go left or right but didn't know which way was the way outside and back home.

Flippy chewed on his lip nervously as he went with his gut and went right. His eyes were darting everywhere to make sure nothing came out and surprised him.

Flippy felt unsure about his decision but stuck with it.

Flippy stopped when he heard footsteps. He listened for a moment to realise they were coming from behind him! Instinct kicking in he ran to find an exit.

Running past doors and sharply turning at corners Flippy's heart raced as he heard the footsteps getting louder and louder.

Flippy didn't care where he was going as long as it was away from those footsteps! Sure he could defend himself but he couldn't fight a Superhero and without Evil's help it would be useless. It had been so long since he actually had to fight for himself.

Running as fast as he could only made it hurt more when he slammed into the wall.

Felling dazed for a moment as he sat up holding his head, Flippy knew that the person chasing him was right behind him. He closed his eyes and waited for them to drag him back to his room, to insult him, to hit him. I had been in captivity before he knew how it worked and what was to be expected.

"Flippy?"

What he didn't expect to see when he turned around was Evil staring at him.

"Evil!" Flippy smiled happily and ran over to hug him.

Evil hugged him back protectively. "What happened? I came to the house and all I found was half of it and ash!" Evil growled but Flippy knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Splendid and Splendont" Flippy answered knowing that's all Evil had to hear.

Tightening his grip, Evil thought about all the pain he could cause those two. Not for destroying his house but for scaring and kidnapping Flippy.

Evil felt Flippy nuzzle his head into Evils chest "Evil, can we go now?" Flippy asked.

Evil smiled "Of cour-"

"No you cannot!" A voice boomed.

Evil turned and instantly glared at the owner of said voice. Splendid.

"What do you want?" Evil barked.

"I want the safety of this town! And you being here isn't helping!" Splendid snapped.

Evil hissed through his teeth before holding Flippy's hand gently in his and walked away from the masked hero.

"Where are you going?" Splendid growled.

"Away from you, you want me away so badly fine." Evil answered without stopping.

Splendid watched them not believing what he was hearing. Glaring at Evil he launched at him ready to punch.

Evil seeing this quickly jumped in front of Flippy. But Splendid seemed to have fell in the middle of his flight, Dropping like a fly.

The bears stood there confused. What?

Then rocks flew into the air. Evil tackled Flippy to knock him out of the way of a giant rock.

When I felt safe enough Evil looked up to find himself staring at a man in a trench coat. The dust was blocking the rest of his view but he then heard the mysterious man tell him.

"Get yourself and Flippy out of here"

"How did you..." Flippy asked amazed by the man and the green glowing rock in his hand. The man suddenly threw something at the wall and Evil recognised it as bombs before it went off leaving a hole in the wall.

"Go! This stuff doesn't work on the other super-heroes!" the man told them without turning around.

Nodding the bears and the mysterious man ran outside and headed towards the town.

When they reached it Flippy turned to thank the stranger only to find he left.

Flippy should have felt confused but he only felt relief when Evil wrapped his arms around Flippy and headed towards a hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Splendid's head hurt. ALOT! He couldn't move. Couldn't see and couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he saw was Evil and Flippy walking away and then...a man! There was a man there!

Who?

"_Splendid?"_

"W-what?"

"_Splendid!"_

"What?" Splendid growled wincing at the high pitched yell.

"Finally you're up! What in the world happened!" Rob's voice sounded like he was using a megaphone.

"Bears...escaped..strange..man...got me..." Splendid's vision was blurry and it was getting harder and harder to keep focus.

Rob stared at the giant hole in the wall that Webby was trying to make a temporary wall to bloke out enemies.

Splendid felt like with every blink he took it was getting slower and slower. Heavier and heavier.

He didn't want to go to sleep. But the pain in his head was unbearable; he needed something to keep him awake. Splendid's eyes shut seconds from sleep when he shot up clutching his stomach.

Rob, feeling the sudden jolt, looked back at Splendid to see the Blue superhero sweating, paling fast, heaving and clutching his stomach.

"You mammals are very strange. Is this how you heal?" Rob leaned closer as if Splendid was an experiment.

Splendid felt as if something was being forced up, eyes widening Splendid opened his mouth, which Rob decided to look inside, and empty everything inside.

Rob reeled back in disgust.

"Splendid! I do say that was very sickening!" Rob yelled.

"Rob! I think Splendid is sick" Brian explained to the robot.

Madam Fox bent down to Splendid and checked his forehead.

"Splendid? You have a high temperature. Guys! Get him to the infirmary!" Fox ordered.

Rob and Webby lifted their unwell friend and carried him away. Fox stayed behind with Brian.

"Fox?" Brian called to the red animal.

"Brian? Is there something wrong?" Fox turned.

"Ya there is. Splendid doesn't get sick. EVER. Why now?" Brian asked.

"I don't know but he got sick fast. What ever it is we need to stop it" Fox replied before walking away Brian in tow,

No one noticing the odd green dusting on Splendid's fur.

...

Evil kept his arms around Flippy while they slept. Evil wasn't afraid of Splendid or Splendont but he was afraid of losing Flippy.

When he got home to find half the house destroyed and Flippy gone he was scared out of his mind.

Flippy's sleeping form moved, snuggling in deeper into Evils chest, which he was lying on.

Smiling, Evil started to drift off. Thinking about what had happened and suddenly he felt like there was more than to what was happening that meets the eye.

Flashes from a camera outside the window didn't disturb the two bears in their deep sleep.

...

"Thank you Lumpy for letting us stay" Flippy told Lumpy smiling gratefully for the great rest.

"Lumpy stared at Flippy for a moment before his eyes went different directions.

Flippy took that as a sign to leave.

"Flippy, I can get around the whole 'Not dying' thing but I will never understand why that idiot has so many jobs!" Evil commented.

Flippy laughed and the cute little sound made Evil smile. Until, of course a loud rumble made Flippy and Evil stop and stare at each other.

Silence

"Hahaha!" the two bears fell laughing hard.

"When ..was ...the last time (ha)...you ate!" Evil laughed out not able to get it out without laughing at Flippy who couldn't stop crying in laughter.

"I..(ha) can't...BREATH! HAHAH" Flippy rolled around.

...

"We should have got that on video! I haven't heard a stomach growl like that ever since the sweet shop closed for a day and Nutty nearly starved!" Flippy smiled.

Evil chuckled at Flippy. "Where do you wanna eat?"

Flippy gave him a look. "Evil, there's only one place in this whole town! Well except for Disco Bear's Disco Cafe but that guy is a CREEP!"

Evil frowned "Ya I did not like that guy! He gave me the feeling he was coming on to you!"

"Evil, was that before or after he grabbed my ass and gave me his phone number?" Flippy asked with a smirk.

Evil smiled and raised an eyebrow before kissing Flippy.

"You are CUTE when you try and make me jealous!" Evil smiled at Flippy's blush while hugging him.

"And you're sexy when your jealous" Flippy whispered into Evil's ear before removing himself from the hug and walking away with a victorious smile on his face.

Evil stood still for a moment before running to catch up with Flippy.

"And they call me Evil" Evil said placing his arm around Flippy's shoulders. Flippy giggled happily.

When they got to the cafe the sign on the door read

**Closed for the day**

Evil rolled his eyes "Giggles is working again I see. What do we do now?"

Flippy looked up at Evil with a big smile.

"Disco cafe?" Flippy asked in fake innocence.

Evil's eye twitched.

...

"This is all my stomachs fault! Why did it need food!" Evil growled.

"Oh! Come on! It's only for like a half an hour!" Flippy giggled.

During the conversation the couple were having, Evil could feel D.B watching them or Flippy really.

Evil gritted his teeth trying to stay calm but them he heard D.B hum in a kind of perverted approval way.

Right then Disco Bear skidded out of the kitchen and smiled at his only two customers before strutting over to them.

"May I...Take your Order?" He asked in that 'annoying, coming on to you' way that made Evil want to rip him to shreds.

"Pancakes" The two green bears said at the same time.

D.B looked between them and then his perverted eyes landed on Flippy looking him over.

"Well hello there." D.B greeting in 'that' tone.

"Hi..." Flippy replied not understanding what was going on. Evil growled louder than his stomach to draw D.B's attention to him.

"So this is..your brother I presume? Do you think he'd mind you leaving with me for about 20 minutes or so..." D.B's perverted smile was back but Evil didn't notice because he was too busy trying to make the hand that crawled up Flippy's thigh explode with his glare.

"Uuumm.. that's my boyfriend..." Flippy stuttered with a blush.

"Are you sure you want him?" D.B raised his eyebrows repeatedly.

"Yes" Flippy said without hesitation making Evil feel happy but he wasn't able to show this when D.B's hand glided up more before falling away.

Evil could feel his blood boiling. Luckily, D.B walked away with that weird 'Ooo' sound he makes for no reason.

When D.B finally brought them their food Evil could still see him from the corner of his eye staring at Flippy. Evil shook in anger and gave D.B the 'old Evil look' that made everyone run.

"Evil are you jealous?" Flippy teased.

Evil didn't respond he just stared at Flippy in a weird way.

"What?" Flippy asked.

Flippy suddenly was dragged off his chair and held bridle style.

"Evil! What are you-" Flippy didn't get to finfish before Evil started Sprinting towards the hotel room and throwing Flippy on the bed kissing him passionately.

...

"Are you sure it's this bear and not the other? Splendont asked.

"I'm very sure. I could never forget that cute little face." A man answered holding a picture. "You will need help in capturing him"

"Already covered" Splendont smiled.

Splendont turned to look at his two assistants; Lifty and Shifty.

The racoons were smirking and laughing evilly.

Splendont glared slightly before turning back to his client.

"Splendid won't be a problem but there is this other guy. He was kryptonite." Splendid explained.

"Do you have kryptonite?" the man asked

"No, not even the twins have any left" Splendid answered.

"Then you'll just have to kill him won't you? He could ruin our plans" The man smiled wickedly.

"We will have the bear tomorrow" Splendont continued.

"Good" the evil man said in approval, throwing down a picture of Evil and Flippy.

*Gasp!*

Reviews! PLEASE! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Splendid's breathing was all that could be heard outside the infirmary. Fox had run every test and given him all kinds of medicine but nothing had changed.

"What's wrong with Splendid?" Webby asked for the 100th time.

The bags under Fox's eyes made Webby feel guilty for being so annoying. Fox was working 24 hours straight with not a single break except to go to the bathroom. Bring her food didn't help because Splendid would just vomit all over it and she would refuse all the time when someone offered to watch Splendid while she took a nap.

"I don't know..." Fox's tired voice was all that was replied before Rob rested a long metal arm on her shoulders and guided her toward her room.

"What are you doing!" The feline's eyes narrowed to show her dislike.

"Making you take a break. We already have Splendid sick we don't need you sick too.

"Unhand me!" Fox growled and Webby took a small step back. Then Fox was just about to return to Splendid she fell face first, Brian standing tight behind her with a needle.

"Told you my plan was better" Brian turned to Rob.

"Well mine was less humiliating for Fox. She is going to get revenge" Rob shot back angrily.

"Ya ya! Why do you have to speak like that?" Brian mocked.

"BOYS! We have a knocked out Fox here!" Webby stated.

"Oh well look at that, how'd that get there?" Brian asked.

"How in the world are you a **Brain**?" Rob asked looking like he was one more comment from Brian to slapping himself in the face.

"...Go away..."

...

_OH GOD!_

Splendid tossed and turned in his bed, trying to will himself into sleep and away from the pain.

No Luck

He decided to try and figure out what was wrong for himself since his team were finding it difficult.

Taking a deep breath before pushing himself into a sitting position Splendid bit hard on his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

He took more breaths before finally examining himself. Nothing unusual.

DAMN

Why was this happening? Oh God! He didn't feel this bad since the...

Kryptonite!

That MUST be it! But where could they get any? And how could they hide it?

As pain shot through Splendid's stomach Splendid started to rub it slowly noticing a small green cloud forming around there guessed that he found it.

"ROB!" Splendid yelled as he continued rubbing to show Rob his discovery as said robot came in the door.

But one question remained...

Where did they get kryptonite?

...

Evil and Flippy walked into the cafe which Giggles decided to Finally open and was suddenly called over by Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky.

"Sooooo" Cuddles trailed on with a smirk. "Got some last night Evil?"

Evil blinked _'how did they know that?_ Then he noticed them looking at Flippy a lot and noticed the big red blush on Flippy's face whenever Evil's hand touched Flippy and the fact that Flippy could not look Evil in the eye.

Evil didn't really care about these questions right now. He was far more concerned with how cute Flippy looked like that.

Cuddles laughed at this and then turned his attention to the pink waitress who came gliding by on her roller skates.

"Hello boy! Hey Flaky, Evil!" then she looked at Flippy and Evil and smiled "Flippy"

"How does everyone know about this?" Flippy asked embarrassed.

"Cause you like Flaky after she held Toothy's hand and they weren't even going out!" Giggles explained "and it is kinda obvious"

Flippy huffed cutely and slumped down only to realise that Evil had put his hand around the back of the chair and was grinning madly at him.

"Do you know you are so cute when you do that?" Evil asked.

"No!" Flippy blushed.

...

Soon they went to play Football which usually ended up with Evil tackling Flippy and kissing him. So then the boys decided to go off and help Cuddles get Giggles.

"Ok what do we do?" Cuddles asked.

"Umm how about you ask her?" Toothy put in.

"... anyone?" Cuddles asked again ignoring Toothy completely.

"You could show her some of your skating tricks?" Flippy mentioned.

"GREAT!" Cuddles screamed running off to get his skateboard Toothy following.

"Didn't he break it yesterday?" Evil asked.

"Ya but maybe he'll think of something while running" Flippy shrugged.

Evil laughed but then heard something behind him so he turned to find nothing.

Odd

"EVIL!" Flippy screamed from behind. But when Evil turned he saw a board hitting his face and then everything going black.

...

Evil knew he wasn't out for very long. He never was and he also knew that he hadn't been moved so what was going on?

Groaning he turned his head to look around seeing Lifty and Shifty smirking.

Growling Evil turned his attention to the green bear sitting between them. Flippy

He appeared to be alright. He wasn't bound but there was duck tape across his mouth to stop him from attracting attention.

Evil wondered briefly why he didn't take it off but seeing a hand print on his little face told it all.

Evil growled more loudly to make it clearer that he was incredibly pissed off.

"Oh look who's awake" the voice Evil hated more than Splendid's spoke.

"What the hell Splendont!" Evil shrieked and to get a whimper in reply. He looked over at Flippy to realise that Shifty was holding a knife to his throat.

"Sshhh! We don't want Flippy hurt now do we?" Splendont's voice was filled with happiness and that pissed Evil off more. This guy knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Flippy even though he'd come back the next day. He couldn't see Flippy die.

"What do you want?" Evil asked more quietly but still dripping with anger.

Then Evil noticed that Splendont was holding a camera and speaking quietly to someone on an earpiece. The camera directly pointed at the yellow eyed bear.

"Ya...ok...yes we will bring the bear to you"

Splendont walked over to Evil and yanked him up by his bound arms.

"Of course" the other bear will be killed"

Evil's eyes widened. No! They were going to take away Flippy!

Growling in rage Evil fought back against the red arms.

"Stop it!" Splendont demanded. Grabbing Evils arm and twisting it painfully "stop right now or Flippy gets hurt"

"You are already going to hurt him!" Evil gritted through his teeth.

"Fine I'll hurt you inst-" Splendont's eyes widened.

Evil pushed him off easily. Splendont was weaker than normal. But then...

"LIFTY! What are you doing!"

Evil turned at Shifty's panicked voice to see Lifty holding up a piece of green rock.

"Lifty?" Evil was in disbelief. Lifty was the guy who saved then from Splendid _and_ Splendont's!

"I'm helping!" He shouted at his brother before whacking him with what Evil presumed was the same piece of wood that knocked him out before.

"Evil! We have to get out of here! there could be spy's!" Lifty yelled while grabbing Flippy's paw and running.

"What's going on?" Evil shouted trying to keep up while his hands were still tied behind his back.

"I'll explain later!" Lifty replied in a nervous tone obviously hiding something.

Evil was going to murder him if he did something that was going to hurt Flippy.

When they finally got to the cafe and saw loads of their friends Evil was finally untied but his hands were then winded around Lifty's jacket.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Evil demanded.

"I-I-" was all Lifty could say.

"NOW!" Evil roared.

"S-some guy is paying us to get F-Flippy" Lifty answered.

"Who?" Evil whispered in a menacing tone.

"I-I don't know he never told us and I never met him I'm employed through Splendont! Or was..." Lifty answered.

Evil growled but then heard whimpers and grunts from behind noticing that Petunia was trying to get the duck tape off Flippy's face.

Evil didn't know who was trying to take Flippy away from him.

But he knew that he could at least trust Lifty some what.

And that Flippy was not getting out of his sight until he found out who was doing this and killed them.

...

Please REVIEW! XD


	8. Chapter 8

"But why do I have to stay inside?" Flippy demanded angrily.

"Because! They is some sick bastard chasing you Flip!" Evil yelled back.

Flippy looked like he wanted to reply or shout more but realised there was nothing he could say. So he fell down in his chair with a huff glaring at Evil.

"But you'll be there to protect me! I trust you!" Flippy finally replies softly.

"Flippy, I HAVE to go and try to find out who's doing this! I don't have time to babysit! I don't even know why you trust me! For years all I did to you was cause you pain!" Evil growled.

"I don't NEED to be babysat! I just want to be under house arrest! And I trust you because I really like you, You BASTARD!" Flippy exclaimed angrily and full of hurt.

Evil just stared at him with wide eyes. "Flippy.."

Flippy just shook his head and pointed at the door. "Just go! I'll be here when you get back..." Flippy snapped turning around and turning his glare at the wall opposite him. He waited for the bang of the door so that he could relax but instead he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"I really like you to Flip and that's why I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry. I just don't understand how you could even look at me after all that I've done to you"

Evil didn't wait for a reply. He just kissed Flippy on the top of the head and left. Leaving Flippy who was still facing the wall but with a small smile on his face.

"He is really just Evil" Flippy smiled shaking his head and noticing something on the table. "thank god Evil people aren't that smart"

Flippy left the room leaving the table with Evil's keys still placed on it.

...

Lifty wasn't having a good time either. He had to stay away from everyone because he knew that Splendont or Shifty will come and get him and knowing Shifty he'd probably say that he was a coward and look in the most public place.

Evil was still after him trying to get more information and to be honest Lifty has done more research into the whole thing (from files he stole from Shifty and Splendont) and knows a lot more on the matter. But Evil would torture him to make sure that's all he knew and Lifty did not like that idea.

Shuddering, Lifty looked up from the bench he was sitting on. He was only doing this because of his brother. Shifty would be dead right now if it weren't for him! They would have taken him outside of the zone and killed him!

Damn it! Why couldn't Shifty see that...

Bending over in loneliness Lifty wished his brother was here.

Lifty didn't notice Shifty or Splendont standing behind him with sinister smirk.

...

Splendid was sitting at his desk with a small sample of kryptonite in a safe jar.

"Where do you think they got it from?" Webby asked.

"I don't know. I thought I destroyed it all" Splendid answered without looking up. "Anyway... whoever that guy was must have a connection to Splendont so i-"  
"NO!"

Splendid looked at his team and noticed that they all were looking at him with faces fill with exhaustion.

"No" Fox said more slowly "we have been busting our asses off for weeks on this and we've gotten nothing but worry. Do you even realise how worried we all were! No cause your too busy with that stupid red version of yourself!"

"I'm trying to protect this town!" Splendid defended.

"No you haven't you've been obsessing with that bear and the town has lost respect for all of us!"

Splendid glared. Sure he knew the town was starting to lose trust and respect for them but he thought his own team would realize that it was for the best!

"Splendid we are sick of this! Either you let go of the case and come with us on a break so that you can relax! Which is what you are meant to be doing, or we can just go without you!" Fox glare harshly. Splendid could see the dark circles under her eyes.

Splendid felt so sorry for her but knew his answer.

"Go without me. I'll be fine on my own"

Fox was in a rage but taking a deep breath she turned a walked out. The rest of the team with her mumbling apologises and goodbyes.

...

Evil was walking home growling to himself. He hadn't found that weasel Lifty so he couldn't get any information.

But he was also feeling bad about what he said to Flippy. He knew it was for the best and he had said sorry but Flippy is very emotional.

Sighing, Evil made his way home when he noticed a car slowly making its way onto a hill where it would lead him straight onto a road where a truck was coming.

Thinking nothing of it he kept moving.

'_Probably Lumpy's car' _Evil thought but while passing the window he saw a foot sticking out.

Getting curious he looked inside cupping his hands around his eyes to see Lifty tied up inside. Looking like he was about to wet himself. When he saw Evil he started screaming again, his voice scratchy from screaming before.

Evil reached for the handle to open the car but it wouldn't open.

Evil was trying to think of another way to open the car when it went downhill. Literally

Evil grunted in annoyance before running after the car.

Pushing himself to keep up with said car, Evil grabbed onto his sleeve pulling his fist into it and wrapping tightly before indicating Lifty to move out of the way and smashing the window with his elbow. Grabbing Lifty's bound feet pulling him out of the car, Evil jumped to the ground quickly to avoid being hit by the truck.

The truck smashed into the car creating a big explosion. Evil currently didn't care he just ripped the duct-tape off of Lifty's mouth and growled

"What the hell is worn with you!"

Coughing and trying to catch his breath Evil set Lifty on the ground. Lifty was traumatised. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to pass out, he was trembling badly and was sniffing like he was about to cry.

"Lifty?" Evil asked softy feeling sorry for the racoon.

"S-Shifty" was all he could say.

"What?" Evil asked confused.

Lifty had tears running down his face. "S-Shif-fty tried to k-kill m-me.."

Sighing softy Evil pulled the little racoon into a hug. "It's ok. It's ok. We won't let that happen again"

Lifty sobbed for a few minutes before his head shot up looking at Evil with fearful eyes.

"Today"

"What?" Evil asked more confused.

"They're going after Flippy today!" Lifty exclaimed.

"Evil jumped up. "Go get Splendid! Tell him Splendont is here"

Nodding while whipping his eyes Lifty ran away.

Evil clenched his fists and ran home knowing it wasn't that far away.

...

Flippy sat at the table playing with Evil's keys trying to be bad at him but couldn't.

"Damn it!" Flippy cursed.

**Knock! Knock Knock!**

Flippy stood up knowing that was Evil and walked to the door. His anger which he was trying to keep was fading into guilt for everything and honestly Flippy wanted to forget the whole thing.

Taking a deep breath he readied himself to tackle Evil into a hug.

Smiling as he opened the door, Flippy's appearance suddenly changed.

His eyes went wide, his mouth open slightly but no words coming out only whimpers as he backed away slowly, paling fast ad trembling hard.

The person at the door was NOT Evil.


	9. Chapter 9

Running home, Evil couldn't help but feel fear building up inside of him. What if he didn't make it? What if that sick Bastard who's been stalking him gets to him. All these thoughts only made Evil run faster.

Reaching the door, Evil let out the breath he'd been holding in when he was the door closed.

He's safe.

All these thought were quickly erased when a scream was heard in the house. Evil didn't waste any time in running towards the door of the motel and smashing it open, which was easy since Handy made them. Evil growled as he turned his head to survey the room, but he stopped when he felt suddenly... scared?

Why was he scared? They looked like soldiers! They were tigers and they were blue but-

Blue Tigers?

Evil's head shot to Flippy. This was how he was created. From these guys!

Evil didn't dwell on the thought when he saw the state Flippy was in.

The good bear was still in his position of pushing himself up off the ground, obviously stopping when he saw Evil. The poor bear was pale and shaking. But from what Evil could tell had put up a very good fight. There were 4 soldiers standing and 3 on the ground, 2 dead one unconscious.

Obviously Flippy wouldn't go down without a fight but then what was making him look so scared?

"Finally you arrived"

Evil turned to the strong voice behind him. What he saw he remembered in Flippy's nightmares and in his 'flip outs'.

Evil in all his heart never thought he would see that face again.

"General" Evil growled.

The man stepped through the door titling his head to the side. His uniform still freshly pressed as if it was ironed every hour, his fur as blue as the soldiers but his eyes still filling Flippy with fear.

"I see" Evil stated bringing Flippy's attention to him "You were using Flippy as a trap because you wanted your project back!" Evil spat angrily.

There was a silence and then the room was filled with a dark laughter that even made the soldiers shudder.

"You? please! Don't flatter yourself!" the General laughed mockingly.

"Then what do you want!" Evil seethed.

It didn't make any sense at all! What did the General want? Why was he still tormenting them? As punishment? Cause he was bored?

Evil growled and looked at Flippy who was now standing and keeping close to Evil his back was turned on the General, knowing Evil would handle him, and focused on the soldiers.

"Well..." The General drew out seeming to have all the time in the world.

"**WELL?**" Evil was losing patience. If the eye patch wearing cat didn't answer him he was going to blow.

"You are half right..." The General pause to annoy Evil "I do want my project back"

Evil was now extremely confused. "But you said you didn't want me!" Evil yelled glaring at the General as if to tell the tiger telepathically that he was a nut.

"**YOU**" The General smiled cocking his head to the side "are not the experiment you are just a failed test run"

"What?" Evil yelled outraged that he, the thing this man was hunting Flippy down for years was not his project!

"Nope" The General replied checking his nails even though they were covered in his gloves as if he knew it was irritating Evil.

"Then what the hell are you after!" Evil yelled this time his arms were wildly flinging about and his voice was raised as if he was asked someone else's opinion.

"I told you my project" The General replied in a smooth tone that annoyed Evil to no end.

"I AM YOUR PROJECT!" Evil tried to make the psycho understand. He knew he was basically sacrificing himself but this guy was so confusing and annoying it was the only thing Evil could think of to try and make some sort of sanity in the whole fiasco.

"No I told you, you are a failed attempt" The General smiled obviously finding it amusing to annoy Evil. "You have emotions. My project cannot have feelings"

"What are you talking about" Evil asked. It didn't seem like a fight anymore. It was more like the General was a teacher and trying to explain everything to them.

"You! are a failure! But! You can be created again" The General explained in the shortest most annoying way ever.

"How. Can. You. Make. ME. Again!" Evil growled now shaking with anger.

"Well he's already done it once. He can do it again" The General smiled evilly.

Evil opened his mouth to yell or the scream in anger but froze.

He can make it again? Who created him? Unless...

Evil turned with wide eyes to Flippy who also had figured it out.

He was after Flippy to make another killer.

"Flippy is not some machine!" Evil shouted clenching his fists tightly to the point where even he could feel his knuckles turn white.

"Do not worry failure" the General taunted "We'll make sure to keep him alive... after all if all the creations are like you, they'd want to have him as well"

Evil didn't even let the man finish his dark chuckle before he tackled him to the ground, Flippy already taking care of the soldiers.

Flippy was throwing punches like he did back in the war when he was the best (after he got Evil). He snapped the soldier with the metal bar and quickly rolled to avoid the gun shot another had which hit another soldier instead.

'_Yep' _Flippy thought_ 'just like the war'_

Evil was wrestling with the General on the floor. He couldn't remember why it was so hard to fight this guy. It was pretty eas-

Evil was suddenly hit in the face with a very hard object.

Oh yeah! The FUCKING Claw!

Evil looked up to see the General smirking at him.

"Did the little bear get a boo-boo?" he mocked.

Evil again lunged at him but instead of tackling him knocking him into a dresser.

Flippy meanwhile was done with the soldiers and now turned his attention to Evil.

Flippy ran forward to help but suddenly felt the wall behind him blow up.

Evil also felt the rumble of the wall falling and immediately blamed Lumpy for the dodgy motel suite. But looking out he saw somebody he wanted to hurt now more than ever.

Splendont

"Splendont. Take care of this failure" The General smiled.

"With pleasure" was the only thing heard before Evil felt one of the strongest punches in his life delivered right to his face and making him crash into the wall behind him with a pained and surprised cry. Evil blacked out before he hit the floor.

Flippy ran to Evil to help him and to see if he was ok. A punch like that could have been deadly. Kneeling at his side, Flippy checked Evil over. Letting out a sigh of relief when he knew Evil was going to be ok.

The feeling, however, disappeared when Flippy felt a cold rubber covered hand on his shoulder.

"We should be going now my pet" The General smiled at his own little nickname for Flippy. "Our transport should be arriving soon"

Flippy stood up in a threatening manner but also in a protective manner in front of Evil. Still he only came up to about The General's chest. Jesus! Everyone was taller than him! Even Evil somehow was taller!

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Flippy glared trying to be angry but his shaky voice gave away his fear.

"Ok. Have it your way" The General shrugged smiling as if he wanted Flippy to say that. Then in a quick motion Flippy felt something small hit him on the head but then heard a buzz and felt a painful shock run through him.

Flippy fell over with a pain filled cry and the power was turned off. Flippy saw black dots and was aware that something was happening behind him but could do nothing but focus on the dots because his body wouldn't move from the blow he received to the head.

Finally when the dots started to clear Flippy noticed he was on his side at the feet of the General.

Blinking he tried to stand but felt his arms tug on something, a rope! The Bastards tied him up! Flippy turned to look at the General. But couldn't find the power to glare because of the fear that was overtaking him, he was defenceless and so was Evil.

The General bent over and picked Flippy up from under the arms like a child. Flippy forgot how strong the General was.

"Put me down!" Flippy yelled, kicking and struggling.

The General simply laughed at this and looked at Splendont.

"We best me going I don't really want to be here when that wakes up" The General stated nodding his head towards Evil.

Nodding Splendont left the room and the General threw Flippy over his shoulder with ease and followed him out.

Flippy continued to struggle but the General just laughed at this. The only thing Flippy could do was hope that Evil woke up.

...

Evil groaned not wanting to get up. He wanted to stay in bed with Flippy and sleep more but he felt this weird nagging feeling telling him to get up. He wondered what it was about. Why did the bed feel so uncomfortable and cold? And why did it hurt all over? And where was Flippy?

Shooting up and ignoring the pain Evil snapped his head in every direction to try and find out where that had gone.

Where was Flippy? Was the only thing on Evil's mind but fortunately his question was answered when he heard the sounds of a helicopter on the roof.

"Fucking General, always spending money on fancy get a ways!" Evil growled before heading up towards the roof.

Evil ran into the door slamming on the metal to try and open it.

The metal started to bend causing a hole. And the wider the hole got the more Evil could see.

He saw The General with a struggling Flippy on his shoulder, a stupid red squirrel walking behind and a helicopter which was being flown by the untrustworthy raccoon, Shifty.

Bending the metal to make a bigger hole Evil managed to slide through it and started running towards the General but a beam that was shot in front of him caused him to jump back.

"What the Fuck!" Evil shouted before looking up to see that Splendont was flying above him.

This distraction was all the General needed to climb into the helicopter and fly a reasonable height over Evil.

The General gave a small wave before flying off.

Evil stared at this and then it hit him.

Flippy was on that. They got him.

Evil's shoulders slumped down and he couldn't begin to think of a plan on how to get Flippy back.

He lost.

...

When Splendont caught up with the helicopter and climbed in he sat down in the seat behind Shifty who was flying the plane. The General was sitting beside him and right behind the General and right beside Splendont was a terrified Flippy.

He was still bound but he was also strapped in with the seatbelts making an X across his chest.

"Well that was fun" The General stated happily.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Shifty laughed. He had wanted revenge on Evil for so long! He has never been happier!

Splendont narrowed his eyes. "Splendid didn't come"

"Don't worry! He'll come to fight soon enough. You'll get your revenge then" The General smiled looking back at Flippy as if he was a trophy. "He'll come to save the bear like all Super-heroes do. Too bad you're not going to be saved"

Flippy shook in fear. He could not be back in this man's clutches. He can't!

Closing his eyes Flippy tried to block out what was going on around him.

...

Evil tried over and over again but couldn't think of a plan to get Flippy back.

GOD!

He never made plans! He just ran in there and killed! But Flippy could get hurt. The worst part was Flippy wasn't going to come back if he died. The General wouldn't let him die. Evil knew from seeing Flippy's nightmares that the General used the most painful torture possible but still made sure you wouldn't die.

Evil grabbed the fur on his head trying to calm down. But what made him calm down was a warm hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back" Splendid's voice came from behind.

Evil turned to see Lifty and Splendid there.

"Thanks" Evil smiled slightly. They'd have to get Flippy back soon.

The General didn't wait long before torturing people...


	10. Chapter 10

Evil wanted nothing more than to go out, find that stupid cat and break its neck! But instead he was stuck on this bed being checked on by Sniffles.

"Ok, does this hurt?" Sniffles poked Evil HARD in his side. Evil briefly thought that this was Sniffles getting back at him for killing him so many times.

"YES!" Evil grunted "Why am I here! We should be out there saving Flippy!"

"We need you in top health Yellow eyed bear" Splendid answered with his arms crossed over his chest to make his point strong.

Evil growled and turned to look at Shifty who was on his laptop checking out old history that Shifty would have used.

"Do you have anything?" Evil asked trying to get his mind off of Sniffles poking him it the back with his narrow fingers.

"No..." Lifty sighed "Everything is stuff I was around for but we never got the location of the 'buyer'"

Evil made a small growl that made Lifty flinch. Flippy was no possession to be sold. He was a cute little bear who decided to join the war and got into this mess.

"I thought you two were close. Why did Shifty get to see the B-General but not you?" Splendid asked.

"I don't know!" Lifty glared at the Blue Squirrel.

"Maybe you're not as useful as I thought" Splendid muttered.

"HEY! We beat you tons of times! You only got us like what twice?" Lifty yelled.

"You are a criminal! I don't even know why I trust you! You and your brother with those smiles and stupid signals and weird codes!" Splendid glared.

Lifty's face was red with anger but in a second it turned back to its usual green and Lifty had a confused expression. Blinking Lifty turned back to the computer and typed vigorously.

Evil didn't really care about the conversation he was more interested in how long Sniffles was going to keep poking and prodding him.

After about 10 minutes of jabbing his bony fingers into his back, side and neck and making 'hhmmm' sounds Sniffles walked around the table and checked the chart which had all the injuries Evil received in the fight just a few hours ago.

"Evil, you have rip fractures and badly bruised neck and lower back. I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in to rest for a day or two." Sniffles told the yellow eyed bear.

"What! Sniffles I can't do that! I need to help Flippy!" Evil yelled in frustration that the doctor would want him to forget about his lover to 'rest'.

"Evil, if you go you won't be able to fight AND you won't be able to protect yourself OR Flippy" Sniffles argued.

"But can't we do anything?" Evil asked desperately before turning to Splendid "Splendid, if you kill me I'll come back all better and we can get Flippy!"

To Evil's annoyance Splendid's eyes brightened up as he stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. "No problem! Anything to help"

"Stop it!" Sniffles growled which sounded scary enough to freeze Evil in his glare. "Evil, if Splendid kills you it will take you longer to come back than if you waited here until your bruising heals and Splendid! Wipe that smile off your face! If Evil can't come with you, you can't go!"

"What?" Splendid shouted.

"Evil is the only one who can even have any possible idea of where this place is or what it looks like." Sniffles glare before turning away. "And I'm telling you this so you can make sure he rests!"

Sniffles left the room without a second glance and the room was silent except for Lifty who was still typing on his laptop.

The next thing Evil knew Splendid was at the bed staring him down.

"WTF!" Evil shouted in alarm.

"Go to sleep! We need you well rested!" Splendid said in a calm, creepy, controlling voice.

"Get away you Creep!" Evil yelled kicking the squirrel.

Lifty continued to ignore the fight that was happening behind him and tried to focus on hacking the computer. He'd finally found a file that had a lock on it that he knew wasn't there before but now he was having trouble figuring out the password.

Lifty grunted in frustration. Shifty wasn't this smart. He would have written it down somewhere and Lifty would have easily found it but someone made sure that no one could find them. Someone else must have been using the computer...

Lifty honestly could have said he was an idiot. He should have guessed that before! It was clear because that's not how Shifty acted but it was REALLY obvious because of the claw marks on the computer! Shifty would have never let his computer be scratched!

Slapping his face to make sure he punished himself for being so stupid it was unreal, Lifty went back to the computer.

Splendont wouldn't have used it... he doesn't like technology.

Then who?

Lifty finally started to pay attention to the fight when Splendid was thrown past his head.

"Don't you ever say that about Flippy! He can choose his own boyfriends!" Evil shouted in anger.

Splendid stood up looking so angry but knowing he couldn't hurt Evil.

"SCREW YOU!" Splendid decided was the only thing he could say.

"Guys! Could you stop! I'm trying to figure this out!" Lifty yelled.

Evil turned to Lifty and his face softened. After his brother tried to kill him Evil was being nicer to the younger raccoon.

"What do you need help on?" Evil asked limping over to Lifty.

"I don't know who was messing with the computer! If I could figure it out then I could find the password" Lifty groaned deflating slightly.

"Well, try tiger" Splendid told him.

Lifty typed it in but it just answered 'DENIED'.

Evil was looking at Splendid like he was an idiot.

"What? I could have worked!" Splendid defended.

"He's a genius! Why would he use that password!" Evil growled.

"Hey! Look at this!" Lifty exclaimed.

Under the password box was some writing for the password hint.

_Hello all, if you want to get in to this file you'll have to guess the password but I'm not mean. I'll give you a hint it's something special from Flippy's past_

_Good Luck failure._

The Ass was playing a sick game. He knew that most of them knew nothing about Flippy's past except for Evil. And even then he only got flashes.

After trying different passwords for what seemed like hours Evil went quiet obviously trying to figure it out for himself.

"Would you quit saying the obvious?" Lifty snapped.

"What! Just type it in! It might be it!" Splendid glared.

"There is no way that an evil mastermind would use 'Blue' as his password! It has to be something to do with Flippy! Like I mean, the guys obsessed with him!" Lifty turned back to his computer "It has to be something personal that he thinks only he and maybe Flippy knows-"

"Cabby" Evil said in an emotionless tone.

"What?" Splendid asked.

"When Flippy was in captivity he was given a little bunny toy called 'Cabby'. It was the only thing Flippy used to hold onto reality. The General took it away when Flippy started making progress" Evil explained.

Lifty felt sad think about it but went back to his work and typed it in.

ACCSESS GRANTED

...

After landing Flippy was thrown into a cell and chained tightly.

His hands were chained behind his back attaching to the wall that he was leaning against. The room was damp and cold. Flippy could hear the dripping of the water from the ceiling. The horrible thing was that Flippy knew why the water was dripping. It was from a way of torture that Flippy had been subjected to.

Flippy trembled in the room feeling scared and vulnerable.

This was the exact same room as when he was first made into the 'project'.

Flippy let his head fall feeling hopeless. He'll need Evil to get him out of here and if he does there's no chance they'd get out alive.

The door slammed open and Flippy's head flew up and legs were pulled into his chest.

He stared at the figure standing in the door way knowing that whatever HE wanted wasn't going to end well for Flippy.

...

Please Review! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Flippy kept his eyes on Splendont while he closed the door. The Red Squirrel didn't seem fazed by the bear's stares and in fact answered them with his own staring.

The room was silent with nothing more that dripping water.

Flippy kept a straight face as if trying to mimic Splendont's own blank expression but when Splendont started to approach the bound bear Flippy trembled with each thud of every footstep.

Crouching down so he was at eye level with Flippy, Splendont didn't say much and just let his eyes scan over every inch of Flippy's face.

Flippy couldn't hold the strong gaze any longer and instead looked down. Splendont saw this and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at his face, once again his eyes wandered around Flippy's face.

Flippy let him stare for about another 5 minutes before he struggled.

"Ok OK! Let me go! My face isn't going to change!" Flippy shook his head out of Splendont's hold.

"Why did you join the war?" Splendont asked sitting down beside Flippy knowing Flippy could do nothing about it.

"What's it to you?" Flippy glared.

"Well you're a small fragile little bear with a cute face. Why would you want to join the war of all places?" Splendont answered.

Flippy stared at him for a moment and Splendont knew that Flippy wasn't going to tell him.

Willingly anyway.

Splendont grabbed Flippy's bound wrists and snapping the chain. He pulled the bear onto his lap and held him tightly as Flippy struggled.

"Stop struggling. Tell me why?" Splendont ordered.

Flippy struggled as hard as he could but soon gave up. Splendont was one of those people who would get what they wanted at all costs.

"I wanted to! There! Now let me go!" Flippy yelled.

Splendont didn't. He just held the bear until Flippy tired himself out and lay there.

They lay there for a while until the door slammed open. When Flippy saw the Tiger General he clung to Splendont tighter, knowing there was going to be trouble.

...

Evil walked around Sniffles lab carefully. He had gotten away from Splendid and Sniffles, who were trying to tie him to a bed.

Walking quietly yet casually, Evil spotted Lifty was still typing on that computer.

Blinking in surprise that the little racoon was still messing with that thing since yesterday when they cracked the code, Evil decided it was because Lifty thought that if he found out where this place was then he could convince Shifty to leave.

Evil admired the little racoon's determination but he also knew it was a lost cause.

Shifty tried to kill him. Evil didn't think that Lifty fully realised that Shifty did not care about him anymore.

"Lifty! Get some sleep! We'll be leaving soon" Evil told the small creature. Evil knew Lifty didn't sleep for a while because of the black bag under his already dark eyes.

"What? No! I'm fine" Lifty mumbled turning back to the computer.

Rolling his eyes, Evil gently took the computer and placed in on the desk. Lifty was still staring at his lap as if thinking 'where'd it go?'

Evil then picked up the racoon and placed him on his shoulder gently.

"Hey! Why do I have to rest? You're not sleeping!" Lifty yelled too weak to struggle.

"Because you need it more than me and I can't sleep without Flippy." Evil replied.

There was a silence while Evil placed Lifty on the bed that Splendid and Sniffles previously tried to tie him to.

"I can't sleep without Shifty..." Lifty muttered looking at the pillow.

Evil sat down in the chair beside the bed stroking Lifty's head. "I know" he replied.

Lifty fell asleep later and Evil followed his hand on Lifty's head.

When Evil opened his eyes he was met by Splendid's angry glare.

"Oh GOD! What do you want! I'm sleeping aren't I?" Evil groaned.

"Shut up! While you were asleep Sniffles is working on our barrier" Splendid growled.

"Barrier?" Evil mumbled closing his eyes.

"The barrier that lets us come back to life idiot! Sniffles is working on it so we can come back if we fail" Splendid then turned and walked away.

"You think we're going to fail?" Evil asked.

Splendid stopped and didn't turn back to Evil when he replied. "Well let's put it this way. It's the 3 of us against an army and copies of myself and Lifty and your boyfriend as their hostage! Go YEAH! Our chances are slim" With that Splendid walked away.

Evil wanted to run after him and punch him but he was right.

They had exact copies of themselves himself even as a hostage, they had an army AND they had weapons.

They were screwed if Sniffles didn't at least try and widen the barrier.

...

Flippy was covered in bruises, cuts and burn marks and he had only been here a week.

Splendont had taken up the habit that when Flippy was in his cell he would join him and hold him for hours.

Flippy had gotten used to the staring and felt some comfort from it as if thinking that Splendont would protect him. Flippy sat in Splendont's lap, unmoving except for his chest rising and falling and his eyes blinking.

Flippy was grateful for Splendont's odd behaviour because when Flippy was first in here and was thrown into a cell all alone Flippy would beg for comfort.

Honestly it kept him sane almost.

Almost.

Flippy knew he was going to change with or without Splendont's comfort if Evil didn't save him.

Flippy had been through it before and he knew that if he made Evil once he could do it again.

And make so many more, vicious things.

The General mocked him telling him that if they had feelings for him as well, the General would just let him have Flippy.

Flippy only wanted Evil.

He wanted to sleep in Evil's arms again.

To eat and hear Evil laugh and say he was being cute.

To be kissed by Evil in random places at random times.]

But in here...

He's too afraid to sleep.

He's rarely given food.

He's told that he has a cute scream more than 10 times a day.

He is on a tight schedule and the only affection he gets is from the person who brought him here in the first place.

Flippy hoped Evil would come. He thought about him when he wasn't being tortured.

Flippy wanted to sit there and think about all the happy memories but he knew that in 30 seconds he would be tortured by being fake drowned over and over.

Looking up at Splendont who was looking down at him, Flippy let the fear crawl onto his face for a second. Splendont blinked in surprise.

The door slammed open. Just on time.


	12. Chapter 12

Splendont stared through the small window into the torture room.

The room reminded Splendont of a castle because of its stone walls, damp atmosphere and constant leaks. In fact the whole place did.

The General was very fond of History. It apparently made him feel like a King.

Splendont didn't really care about those conversations he only half listened to. He was more interested in the small bear inside that room.

Flippy was tied to a metal table with cuffs wrapping around his waist, wrists, chest, feet and knees. He was covered in various torture marks and was shivering from the cold table pressed against his whip marks that were covering most of his back.

Splendont couldn't help but notice that when Flippy first arrived he was confident that Evil would save him. He preached it every day as if trying to make us believe too.

But lately his voice was going hoarse from screaming and his determined look was more of a dreaming look now. Sometimes at night Splendont could see Flippy's far off look turn to a broken look but only for a second.

Splendont knew the bear wouldn't last long. The General wasn't keeping Flippy for fun. Flippy was here to make another thing. Flippy was just a thing to the General. Some sort of Weapon that shot deadly bullets and only needed to be reloaded to fire again.

Splendont didn't think that. Sure he knew Flippy can-WOULD make another thing but Flippy wasn't a weapon.

This was the bear that was scared of a goddamn pineapple when that thing was in his head.

Splendont held him for hours on end feeling Flippy breathe and blink and shake.

Flippy was a person who could make extraordinary things... when pushed.

Splendont stared as Flippy's table glowed and the bear cried out in pain, twisting in his restraints to get away from the torture, screaming bloody murder as if to relieve some of the pain.

Splendont knew that Flippy would be in pain for a while and honestly all the villains he'd faced would have said that was enough.

But the General was different. He would turn it off for a second until Flippy took a breath in and then turn it up higher that before listening to the shrieks of pain. After he would send Flippy to another torture room, watching in great satisfaction as Flippy cried at the end.

Splendont might not be the good guy here. But he knew this was too much. That was the reason why he held Flippy at times as if trying to help and protect the bear. He felt he needed to after all, he was a hero before. Sometimes when Flippy was screaming Splendont would flinch because for a second he thought he was a hero and he had to save Flippy but then he would remember that he wasn't a hero anymore.

Nor will he ever be.

...

"How are we going to get to the base?" Lifty asked.

"Well, you could use the helicopter" Sniffles suggested, he was under a big machine tinkering with something.

"Umm... Great idea but no one knows how to fly it!" Splendid added.

"I know!" Lifty said waving his hand. "I taught Shifty how to fly!"

"GRRRRREAT! You are somewhat useful!" Splendid glared.

Evil rolled his eyes. Lifty had been in a lot of robberies with his brother so he kinda expected this tension.

"Leave the kid alone! We need to save Flippy!" Evil growled.

"Ok ok fine!" Splendid snapped walking towards the helicopter.

Evil glared at the Squirrel before turning to Lifty who was glaring as well.

"Meanie" Lifty muttered. He was snapped out of his glare by Evil's laugh. "What?"

"Y-you sound lik-ke a CHILD!" Evil laughed.

Lifty smiled; at least someone would look out for him now that Shifty's gone.

Shifty

Shifty had been his Brother! How could he have done this! How could he have watched Lifty roll down that hill to his death!

Sighing Lifty couldn't deal with the fact that Shifty had tried to Kill him! Or that he was torturing someone!

Why?

Shifty was into money sure but he liked the whole excitement. Maybe that was it?

Lifty walked past Evil and towards the Helicopter. He knew Evil was putting on the act of laughing and being happy around Lifty because he wanted to cheer him up.

But Lifty knew that Evil was in turmoil. He lost the love of his life to that sick man, he was severely outnumbered and he was not in the right health to be fighting.

Even Splendid was trying to avoid fighting with the bear knowing Evil wouldn't be able to take any more than he had to.

Lifty wished this never happened. He wished that Flippy and Evil were together and Splendid wasn't obsessed with Flippy. He wished Shifty and he were pulling robberies and Splendont left and never came back.

"Guys I'm serious when I tell you this. Do not die. You will be going out of the Zone and there is no telling what could happen" Sniffles explained as the three strapped themselves in.

"I thought you said that the barrier could be widened and it wouldn't matter?" Splendid asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can now but I will try my best. But even if I do still try to avoid death, I don't know if it will work properly. I can't exactly test it can I?" Sniffles explained before looking at all of us individually. "Be careful. Be safe and Bring Flippy Home"

"We will" Splendid answered placing a hand on Evil's shoulder as if trying to convince the bear. "We will get him back safely"

"Good" Sniffles smiled "Good luck" he wished before closing the door to the helicopter.

Evil stared out the massive windows of the copter wondering if would get Flippy back because if he did die Flippy wouldn't just be heartbroken he would forever be in The General's clutches.

One thing is for sure, Evil will fight to the death for Flippy.


	13. Authors note

**GUYS! I am so sorry for the delay but I am having a hard time trying to get to the computer at the moment but I promise that when I do get back I'll upload two chapters straight away!**

**Don't forget about me! 8D**

**Little Ghost Girl**


	14. Chapter 13

"How much further?" Splendid asked for the hundredth time.

"Will you shut up?" Evil growled as he scanned the wooded area that surrounded them. The computer lead them this far and now Evil had to take over and search though Flippy's memory to find the base.

"Evil, we've been searching for hours. Maybe we should set up camp an-""NO!" Evil snapped at Lifty "We came this far! We can't stop for a break! We already wasted enough time waiting for me to heal while Flippy was being tortured!"

Lifty seemed taken back by the sudden outburst. Nodding slowly, he watched Evil turn back to the front letting out small growls of frustration.

"What's wrong with him? Is he still sore?" Lifty turned to the super-hero behind him.

"Kid, Evil's under a lot of pressure to remember where the base is. For all we know the base could be miles from here!" Splendid answered "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes"

Evil grunted and growled forcing himself to think back to those dread filled days of torture to figure out which way to go. He didn't want to think back he didn't want to think back to those horrible times. He didn't want to remember the things he endured but then realised that Flippy was going through it right now.

Taking a calm breath Evil closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for some images of pain, to find the way back to hell.

...

Flippy couldn't move, could see but could defiantly feel. He could feel the pain that pulsed through his beaten body. He felt the ropes digging into his wrists behind his back. He could feel the bag making it difficult for him to catch a decent breath and the tape that prevented him from speaking. Yet, he didn't feel Splendont's strong arms holding him.

Where was Splendont?

Flippy grunted, rolling onto his side and pushing himself up into a sitting position. Shaking the bad off his head he looked around the cell.

It was still the same damp and ugly room but the Red squirrel wasn't in sight.

Flippy sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. He was too tired. All he wanted was to fall asleep and wake up back home. His head lolled to the side and he began to tip over before he heard the voice of his nightmares.

"Hello" The Tiger General purred in his ear earning a yelp from the small bear.

Flippy stared at the General with wide eyes. He couldn't say a word with the gag but he knew that even if he wasn't gagged he wouldn't be able to say a thing.

The General chucked at Flippy "You are a little cutie aren't you?" He laughed pinching Flippy's bruised cheek. "It's a pity that your purpose requires you to be so damaged"

Flippy managed a growl, glaring at the General.

"So stubborn and strong willed" The General smiled an almost genuine smile. "You try your hardest to not be forced into what you are meant to do. Telling yourself that you won't bend to my will"

For a moment Flippy believed the General was saying he had given up. He realised that Flippy couldn't do anything else for him and that the creation of Evil was a once in a lifetime result. Flippy felt hope that the General had finally found sense, that he was letting the bear go back home.

The General's clutch on Flippy's cheek tightened causing Flippy to drop his glare and yelp in pain as he felt his skin break under the Tiger's claw. "But I will make you if you don't obey"

Flippy closed both of his eyes as a fist smacked him in the face. Throughout the beating Flippy tried to imagine being in a different place but when a metal claw whacked his head his eyes shot open as he screamed in agony.

The beating lasted a long time. Flippy could remember a lot of it. All he remembered was pain. When the pain started to lessen he noticed the General was staring at him, licking the blood off his metal claw as if it were a lollypop.

"We should do this again... I'm starting to think of new torture methods already" He purred as he exited the room as if nothing happened.

Flippy shivered, flinching at the sudden pain that occurred. He wanted to go home. He knew that the General would do sick things. He was trying to break Flippy. He was getting very close.

Flippy curled up ignoring the pain that burst through his entire, weak body and sniffed. He was going to die here. He wasn't going to see Evil again. He wasn't going to see daylight again. He was going to be nothing but an empty shell that created weapons for the General.

Flippy sobbed and shook. He pain grew from this but Flippy didn't care, the more pain he caused the closer he was to death and far away from this place as possible. Flippy tugged desperately at his bindings not to break them but to break the skin on his wrists and hopefully leave this place.

His attempts were stopped by someone wrapping their arms around him, holding him still.

Flippy screamed and cursed at the person that stopped his escape from this terrible life, struggling and yelling for freedom. But soon broke down into uncontrollable sobs that were muffles by the gag and Red fur. Splendont hushed the bear, rocking back and forth to calm him down. Flippy quietened down and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...

Guards stood outside the mental base smoking casually, not paying the least bit of attention to their jobs. They didn't understand why they had to stand outside; they were in the middle of the forest!

"Did you hear The General's been really beating the crap outta the bear!" one told the other in disbelief.

"YA! I heard the screaming! He's letting a lot of anger out on the poor guy" The other said sadly looking at the ground.

"Hey once it's not me on his list I don't care! I'm glad it's that little freak anyway!"

"But-"

"I mean- Are you ok?" He asked as his partner froze and his arms fell limp by his sides, his gun forgotten on the ground.

"Hey... seriously cut it out!" He yelled angrily.

His partner was suddenly thrown at him knocking him off his feet and trapping him beneath the heavy weight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted struggling under the other "What is-"His cat eyes widened at the giant hole in his friends back. It was streaming with blood and some organs were torn out. The tiger felt like getting sick but couldn't tear his gaze away from the dead body on top of him.

"That's my boyfriend you're talkin about" A deep voice growled before everything went black.

...

Sorry for the long wait! XD

Hope you like it! 3 Love you all and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Evil!" Lifty yelled seeing the bear kill the Soldiers in cold blood. Evil's hands were shaking and his breathing was heavy. Evil's yellow eyes didn't even look up to meet Lifty's as he ran to him. "Are you ok?"

Evil only grunted in reply as he turned to the unguarded door. Lifty made a move to run beside him but Splendid caught his shoulder.

"I don't think you want to see what he's going to do to the rest of them" Splendid explained. He knew Evil would kill every last one of them for even being around him while he was searching for Flippy.

"I'm fine! What's a little blood going to do to me! Anyway they deserve it!" Lifty crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner while pouting impatiently.

"Blood? Evil's just going to kill everyone around him and you're worried I'm stopping you because I'm afraid you'll see some blood? Do you really think that in the state Evil's in right now that he's going to kill everything that moves BUT you?" Splendid growled narrowing his eyes, watching Lifty open his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Lifty's expression changed from a stubborn child to a nervous one as he saw sense in the Blue Superhero's saying.

"But... what do I do to help?" the young raccoon asked.

Splendid sighed already knowing what Lifty wanted to do "Find your brother and bring him back before Evil finds him"

Lifty nodded "What are you going to do? Are going to find Flippy?"

Splendid didn't show even the slightest bit emotion when he replied "No. As much as I hate Evil He'll defiantly find Flippy before me"

"Then what will you do?"

Splendid shook his head "Kid, I need to distract Splendont and the Tiger General. As Angry as Evil is right now, Flippy and him are in no shape to fight"

Lifty again nodded. "Alright, Good luck I'll meet you back here"

Splendid smiled slightly "Thanks Kid. You're a great guy you know that. You could make something big outta yourself" Splendid patted Lifty's shoulder lightly "I'm sorry about everything. I hope you have a good life"

Lifty frowned at this. What was Splendid talking about?

"Now go! Fine your brother" Splendid ordered and Lifty didn't think twice on running to the door.

When he was gone Splendid's smile never dropped. What he was about to do wouldn't kill the General or Splendont, but at least they would get home safely. He just wished he ended things with his team differently. He wished he told them how great they were and how he was always proud of them.

The one thing he was proud of was that he was going to die in battle to save others. He finally felt like was about to do something good. Something a real Superhero would do.

Lifty ran down the halls panting so no to smell the blood that stained the walls. He needed to find Shifty and get outta here. Everything would be back to normal then. He would be alright and Shifty would be alright.

Lifty, who was so lost in his thoughts, tripped over the body of a gutted form that was once a guard. He let out a small groan of disgust before standing up to shake his blood soaked hands.

"DAMN! How does Evil get this stuff off!" He yelled like a 4 year old, unaware of the danger behind him until a type of deep, psychotic chuckle reached his ears.

"Well, well, and why might you be here, little one?"

Lifty gulped, he didn't dare turn around knowing his shaky knees wouldn't support him if he moved the slightest bit. "Looking for my Brother"

He was proud that his voice came out filled with strength but when he a cold metal claw land on his shoulder in almost the same way Splendid did moments ago, he couldn't find his voice.

"Brother hmm? Oh, I'm sure Shifty will want to see his baby brother, why don't I take you to him?" Lifty could feel the General grinning behind him.

"No thanks. I'll f-find him m-myself" Lifty stuttered, afraid of the man behind him. Know, from Evil, exactly what he was capable of.

"It's cute that you think you have a choice"

Flippy curled into a ball on the ground. He was so tired that he couldn't even register the desperate soldiers' shouts outside his own cell door.

He just wanted to sleep. He'd given up hope, he knew Evil would search but what were the chances of actually find him when the army couldn't? He didn't even care anymore. The General was still going to hurt him. He might as well get some sleep out of it.

Just as his eyes began to slide closed the door slammed open, the force shaking Flippy wake.

"P-please... I just want t-to s-sleep" he whimpered. Whenever the door was opened it led to pain. He couldn't handle any more pain.

The person at the door didn't speak only rushed to Flippy, who was expecting a beating but was shocked when arms were thrown around him and a familiar scent drifted to his nose.

"E-Evil?" Flippy questioned the person, his sanity and the General's cruel mind if this was all a trick.

"Hey Flip" the person smiled and Flippy's vision cleared enough to see the smiling face of Evil.

"EVIL!" Flippy hugged back tightly, afraid he would disappear. "I missed you so much"

"I did too" Evil held Flippy carefully as the small bear shook in his arms, determined that nothing would separate them ever again.

"What a lovely sight" someone said from behind. Flippy looked up to see someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"You" Evil growled simply restraining himself from killing the thing leaning against the door, knowing he couldn't.

"Me" he replied smugly "Where's my baby brother?"

YES I'm back! Finally I can right!

Sorry Buddies! I had so much work to do for my English! I'm one of the best in the classes for essays! Ain't that great! 8D and I was kinda sick for the past 2 months! You know the way after you have the flu you feel like crap for ages after? It annoyed me to no end!

Anywho, Hope ya like it and I promise I will do everything in my power to update Conflict every week!

Please tell me if I made mistakes! Love ya! ~3~


	16. Chapter 16

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Evil growled his blood soaked hands tightening around the frightened bear to protect and to use Flippy as a type of rock to stop him from clawing the smirk off that racoon's face.  
"Well... I could just call the Squirrel in and have him ask you AND your teddy bear" Shifty taunted leaning backward in an almost mocking manner.  
"I don't know where he is." Evil answered with out hesitation. He would do one of two things when Flippy was threatened: Do everything he was told or Kill the fucker. Even though the scrawny raccoon would be an easy kill there was no way he would be able to rip off his lips before he called the EX-Superhero."He was going to look for you"

"I'm looking for my brother!" Lifty yelled squirming in the Generals hold.  
"I don't believe you" The Blue Cat replied playfully. Sitting on his desk with his small captive in his lap. The raccoon struggled with a stubborn puppy wanting to be released from it's masters arms.  
"Why else would I come?"  
The General continued running Lifty's ear in between two of his long fingers not really paying attention him.  
"To take away my project?" He mused leaning back in to the chair.  
"ALONE? What the hell do you think i am? STUPID?" Lifty shouted, insulted with the General. He found it odd that he seemed to be more angry than afraid with the General, the most dangerous man.  
"A silly little Raccoon"  
The yell of frustration that Lifty made had the General wondering why Shifty wanted him dead. He was entertaining.  
"Wait" The General froze for a moment before his eyes turned cold, seeming like the were frozen to Lifty's wide ones. "You didn't come alone?"

"I can't believe you're just standing there" Splendonts tone was flat and lifeless. His eyes never leaving the form for of his Blue reflection.  
"I'm waiting for you to make the first move"  
"Why?"  
"I'm trying to make it fair for you"  
Splendont tilted his head to the side. In Splendids eyes he thought it was confusion, maybe even shocked but the punch to his face defiantly revealed anger.  
Splendont didn't waste any time in sending his fists into Splendids body, not caring where they landed as long as it was on Splendids form. His assault was cut short when Splendid delivered a knee to his gut.  
Sucking in harsh breaths, Splendid shot forward to fight, grabbing the red squirrels neck and throwing him into a nearby tree breaking it easily.  
That attack should have ended to fight as it did with most of Splendids battles. He turned to help his friends when a blow to the head stopped him. He didn't have time to face Splendont when the back of his head was gripped and his head was shoved into the ground and held.  
Splendids hands tugged on Splendonts hands for release. His lungs were beginning to ache from lack of air and he could tell that his head was bleeding from the stones that were resting in the soil before Splendids face was shoved into them.  
In a last attempt, Splendid took his mind off of his now burning lungs and focused on Splendont. He swung his hand backwards until it his something. He didn't know what part of him he hit but he knew it was Splendont by his rough fur.  
Splendids other arm followed the other and Splendid realised what he was grabbing: Splendonts leg.  
Splendids limbs shook weakly as his burning lungs begged for air and his struggle was dying. Splendid opened his mouth letting out the last bit of air in his lungs as his arms pushed on either side of the leg.  
He didn't hear the snap of the pain filled cry but the weight was lifted and he sat us taking in the sweet, sweet oxygen.  
Glancing at his opponent he blinked at Splendonts rage filled eyes and awkwardly bent knee that made Splendid cringe.

Shit.

"Looking for me? Why?" Shifty asked walking towards the bears. Evil narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Because you're his brother, idiot!" Evil snapped. Shifty's smirk slipped off, next thing Evil knew he was being punched in the face."FUCK!"

"Evil!" Flippy's torn hands reached up to cup his stinging cheek. It was the first time Evil noticed how cold Flippy was and how almost every inch of him had some sort of injury. His palms were riddled with cuts from either being thrown in to the cell or a new method of torture. It made Evil realise just how long Flippy was in here.

With Evil's guard down, Shifty took the opportunity to walk over to the side of the room what held some 'toys'. They left them there as a reminder to Flippy of what they could and will do to him. They never needed to take them out as Splendont was always in here doing God knows what. Pulling a whip off the wall, Shifty smiled cruelly at the bears.

"Flip, I'm ok"

"Evil, If you..." Flippy began but he caught sight of Shifty over Evil's shoulder. "Evil... we need to run"

Evil was about to agree but the look in Flippy's eyes made him wonder what brought on this sudden change. That was until his back was set on fire.

Screaming in pain, Evil snapped around to look at the raccoon.

"Now... tell me where my brother is"

"FUCK YOU!" Evil growled, pulling Flippy against him chest and shielding him from Shifty.

"Evil.." Flippy whimpered as Evil grunted, biting on his lower lip until it bled to stop from screaming again. "Evil! Shifty stop!"

Flippy struggled to get out of Evil's protective grasp but Evil only held on tighter. "STOP! SHIFTY!" Flippy pushed at Evil's chest, his struggles increasing. Evil grunted cracking open his eyes to look down at Flippy.

Flippy met this, ceasing his struggle to stare at Evil.

It was quiet as if Shifty left them alone... like he had a heart and allowed them this small moment.

Wicked laughter echoed through the room followed by the sound of the whip coming through the air.

Evil didn't make a sound. All he did was pull Flippy to him again. Flippy buried his face into Evil's chest.

Sorry for the wait! ^^ Hope ya like it!

Thank you WolfSpirit12!

I LOVE YOU! I'm so sorry for not submitting chapters! But I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you and my readers!

I LOVE YOU ALL WITH A PASSION! XDDD


	17. Chapter 17

The snapping of the whip sent shivers down Flippy's spine. He knew exactly what if felt like and tensed at the mere memory. His body burrowed into Evil's chest to let his lover know that he was there, he was with him.

Evil grunted in response, not trusting himself to open his mouth without letting a scream. Shifty only laughed heartily, enjoying the scene of the psycho who caused him and his little brother so many painful memories. All the times he was subjected to slow, agonising ends. He hated the fact that he could never get revenge. Never could cause the one who caused him and his brother so much torture.

Shifty's pace increased, the whip swinging in rage. It cut through the air with whistle like sounds covering part of Evil's now louder grunts and yelps.

All the times Shifty made a plan they were ruined. Sometimes by that Super-FREAK but mostly by this green freak because he was just there! EVERY PLAN was put to waste. ALL of Shifty's hard work meant NOTHING! NOTHING!

He thought that he could have a happy life. Stealing, laughing with his brother and making sure Lifty was ok.

Lifty

He couldn't understand why he decided to help the bears, why he would choose them over him, his own brother.

Shifty daydreamed about when he and Lifty were younger and they first started robbing. It was just a candy-store, nothing big but they grew so close...

He pushed Lifty on that playground swing for hours... just wanting his brother to be happy...

Shifty's pace was in sync with the swing in his mind; every time he pushed Lifty he struck Evil.

Pushing harder, faster, listening to his twin's laughs and excited squeals until...

Evil screamed.

Flippy held him closer, begging Evil let him help, to let him take some of the pain. But of course, the yellow eyed bear refused.

Shifty, for a moment, was shocked at what he had done before masking his emotions and turning away. Walking out of the room, knowing that he would never return, he got what he wanted, Evil finally feeling the pain he caused Shifty and Lifty for all those years. As he strolled through the halls, spilt with soldier blood he wondered; at what cost?

...

He was at the end of his rope. Splendont was winning easily, even with his arm.

Splendid was sure his eye was gone. His Red counter path made sure to rip it out with a stick. He cringed at the memory, feeling the rough, dryness surround his eye and its sickening crush as if it were nothing but a lemon for a drink.

His tail was tied in a knot. Funnily enough, on cartoons it didn't seem a big deal but it was the most excruciating injury he's ever gotten. He could still feel tears wash down his face, cleaning the blood, sweat and dirt that stained him.

Gazing up into the stars, he wished he could fly towards them and forget about this whole mess, to be the twinkling lights that were so beautiful, that people wished to reach, to be.

Splendid stared into them, seeing all those he was going to leave behind-

Giggles

Cuddles

Flaky

Sniffles

Flippy

Evil

Lifty

Toothy

Lumpy

Nutty

Petunia

Rob

Brian

Webby

Madam Fox

So many people he was leaving behind... but what real use was he?

A bright stream suddenly flashed across the star filled sky, the blue squirrel blinked, finding the shooting star to be unique, attracting those who hope and believe. It was rare to see one; it mostly came only when times were hard in Splendid's opinion. He wished he was that rare star. With that special gift none of the other stars had.

And then he blinked.

He didn't need to wish. He had a gift. All he needed was to go where he was needed... or in this case stay.

Pulling himself to his feet, he turned to the now designated 'Battlefield' for him and Splendont, who was currently staring at him with the same pair of emotionless eyes.

"Come and get it you Fat Oaf" was the last thing Splendid said before the area was light up in a glow of red and blue.

...

SORRY IM LATE! BUT HERE YA GO!

If I have mistakes Please tell me! OH AND THANK YOU FOR READING! Please Comment!^^


	18. Chapter 18

The stench was unbearable.

It clouded your thoughts and filled your lungs until you were reduced to a coughing fit. No matter where you stepped blood coated the ground. It then seeped into your fur, smoothing the layers of green hair to your skin and chilling you as it presses to your skin, even though the crimson liquid is still warm.

"Flippy..." Evil whispered, taking a choked breath before continuing "We need... to get outta here...Soldiers could come..."

Flippy giggled quietly, squeezing the limp arm hanging around his shoulder as he struggled to distract himself of what he was walking on. "Glad to hear that you had a plan when ya came to get me.."

Evil was silent. Flippy expected him to laugh in little demented laugh but was wrong.

After a few moments Flippy ignored the painful clench around his heart when Evil refused to look at him and separated from his hold. "Evil you're hurt... I'm sorry if I'm not grateful but I'll thank you when we get out of here and go home and then we can-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry..." Evil growled quietly. "I put you in danger, I caused your life misery, I hurt the few people that came close to you for fun and YOU'RE sorry! I can't believe this is happening! I really Can't! How the HELL did we end up like this HUH? Before I was the BIG BAD WOLF and now I'm the FUCKING BOYFRIEND of my victim!"

Flippy stared at his partner with wide eyes. "What... What are you saying?"

Evil turned back to him. The glint in his eye frightening Flippy to his core and with each step he took on the blood covered ground towards Flippy the fear escalated.

Step by step the fear grew to the point where Flippy wanted to cry.

Step by step the determination became clearer and clearer to Flippy.

Step by step Flippy realised he didn't care.

Looking at Evil's yellow eyes he wondered if this was for the best. He couldn't go on after this experience, knowing what it was like to wake up every morning knowing that no harm would come to your friends, knowing that you were happy, knowing that someone was there for you.

As the larger bear stopped in front of him, he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow but instead felt Evil's cold, wet hands clamp around his neck, twisting him to look at Evil's face.

Evil leant an inch forward until he was near Flippy's face.

"You did this" He growled.

"What I do?" Flippy's broken whisper was barely heard.

...

"Can't you work on this any faster!" Cuddles demanded his small fists shaking by his side.

"Of course I can!" Sniffles snarled sarcastically "I'm only going this slow because I just LOVE to annoy you!"

"Well then Go FASTER!" Cuddles yelled hopping up and down angrily. Giggles glared at her ex. She couldn't honestly believe that she found him attractive.

"Cuds! Shut the hell up!" She ordered leaning forward slightly and narrowing her eyes in her famous death-glare, one of Happy Trees unspeakable horrors.

The room went so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop if it had the courage to.  
"Oooookay. Scary Giggles aside. What do we do now!" Petunia asked in a shaky voice.

"Ummm... I just need a few more minutes and the machine should work" Sniffles answered. He stayed as still as a statue, examining Giggles carefully as if she was a bomb ready to blow.

"Get..On." said bomb hissed out. But despite her enraged appearance she couldn't help the useless feeling in her core that was slowly chewing away at her, tearing her apart.

...

Dust clouded around the Red squirrel, his limp arm awkwardly lying underneath his battered body. For a moment Splendid thought he was getting the upper hand until an intense heat blasted him away.

The blue squirrel felt like a ping pong ball. Banging against the ground with enough force to send him bouncing back up again until he slammed into a row of trees. The left side of his face felt as if a mask of pain hide it from the soothing cold earth that lay beneath him. His head felt separated from his body and his eyes refused to focus.

He knew it was over.

A blur of red floated in the black sky above him, getting larger and larger, coming closer and closer. Splendid didn't move, didn't raise his arms in defence, all he did was let his eyes fall shut. His last defensive act to protect himself. But not his body. His sanity. The one thing he was determined not to break because it was his sanity that kept him going day in day out. That pushed him go on in the death trap he lived in.

The wind whistled and even with Splendont's super speed he seemed to be taking his time, mocking the defeated hero.

Suddenly there was some kind of clapping sound. As if someone had slapped someone's hand away or caught it.

And then a cry of pain followed by an angry growl Splendid knew too well.

"Hey boss! Whatcha do to your tail?"

...

Shifty ran down the halls. He could not hear the normal hustle and bustle of the soldiers chatting or their victorious cry as the won a game of cards.

He only heard their last whimpers, moans and cries.

But he had to leave. He couldn't stay knowing that Evil didn't come alone. He probably even dragged his brother here too.

The blood drenched paws skidded to a stop, sliding on a pair of lungs that littered the ground.

"Lifty..."

As if answering his brother's call, Shifty could hear his baby brother scream from down the hall.

...

It's short! I KNOW! But the next chapter is SUPER UPER LONG SO YEAH!

Updates next week! Back to my old ways!

You like it? COMMENT!

You don't? GTFO! XD  
JK! LOVE YE!


	19. Chapter 19

Splendid stared, mouth falling open as Brian hummed "Boss? you ok? seriously! You haven't said a word since we got here! Geeze! Talk about appreciation!"

Splendid shook his head and blinked, He must be dead. They wouldn't have come back for him, Fox was way too stubborn!

Splendont snarled and Splendid turned in awe as Fox floated in the air, arms crossed, posture calm and eyes fixed on the enemy.

But then again so was he...

Splendid was completely shocked by her demeanor, partly because she came back but mostly because she was so focused. He had always saw her as a second in command, never to be leader only their partner but seeing her before him as she silently floated before a very powerful opponent he couldn't help but be impressed.

She seemed so relaxed, like she expected this to be an easy fight. the fire in her eyes died slightly to reveal her boredom with the whole situation. Splendid was a little angered by this but saw her plan when Splendont growled at her and attacked. Splendid sat forward quickly, her name dangling at the end of his lips when she merely glided to the side, missing him easily- she was taunting him. Something Splendid never did. He never really thought about it but it was brilliant. Splendont, as quiet as he is, didn't like to be mocked. Splendid wondered why she never gave him the idea.

Then again he never really asked, or listened for that matter. He actually can't remember her fighting at all. Not because she sat back, no, but because he never paid attention. He never gave her the chance to be leader, to prove herself, and now he was the fool who didn't believe in her. He stood up on shaky legs, his right leg giving out, but he caught himself quickly.

Splendont stopped growling and Splendid didn't have to look up to see that the team was looking at him, that Fox was looking at him, pleading with him to stay down for his own protection and so that she could finally show him what she was made of. But he rose off the ground and towards the team, the fire in her eyes dimming and disappointment blooming. He floated behind her to her left and she blinked looking at him in confusion and shock.

"What do we do, Fox?" He asked in a hoarse voice offering a small smile at her wide eyes that flooded with relief, that fire...

and happiness, like sparks they lit her eyes up and fueled the fire that made her eyes glow.

He had never seen Fox truly happy, to be honest he never thought much about her happiness but seeing it now he made a vow.

It didn't matter what happened in this battle now. It didn't matter if he got badly injured or died. He wanted to see those sparks more, he wanted her to be happy.

"Alright Team!" She barked turning back to Splendont with a smirk "Let's show him what we do to those who hurt our friend!"

…

"LIFTY!" The hat wearing raccoon called, panic seething into his mind as his brothers screams drifted down the halls. "LIFTY!"

His feet hurt, the hard floors were coated in glass but he couldn't stop or find a fast way around them so they wedged their way into his feet and with each step they were forced in deeper. But he didn't care. His baby brother was in trouble, they had their fights but Shifty was not going to let someone hurt his brother!

The screams grew louder until Shifty came face to face with a door, his head hurt for some reason, and the tips of his fingers tingled. His heart beated in against his ear drums as if it was trying to escape him, which he didn't blame it for if it was, he didn't deserve a heart. Quickly, he pushed the door open and the door slammed against the wall on the other side, it's bang echoed in Shiftys head and he closed his eyes as his head began to hurt.

A small whimper caused his eyes to fly open and the sight before him made him want to vomit.

Lifty was on the General's desk, his legs flailing wildly even though no one was moving. His left arm was pinned under the General's weight as the large cat sat on it and the other was leaking blood from the pen stabbing into his palm, nailing him to the polished desk, his ring finger twitched every second or two. He was crying, obviously from the pain and fear he was experiencing but his left eye was producing a mixture of blood and tears as the General clutched the silver spoon in his eye.

"Shifty, what do you want?" The General asked in an almost annoyed tone, as if Shifty was the bad guy in this situation as the cat twisted the spoon around Lifty's eye, barely cutting the eye but causing enough pain for Lifty to be screaming and making incoherent pleas.

"Stop." it was a simple command but the General didn't seem to understand it as he continued to twist and twist.

"Huh?"

"I Said STOP!" Shifty yelled, the gun he clenched in his hand shook and the General seemed amused.

"Are you going to kill me Shifty?"  
Shifty didn't reply.

"Why are you going to kill me?"

Again he didn't reply only raised the gun to point at the man torturing his baby brother.

"But didn't you try to kill him as well?" The General asked, making up Shifty's answers in his head.

Shifty froze. Yes, he did but it was only a distraction. Or so he thought... was it even? Did they trick him? Would they? What if Lifty was killed? How could they have known Evil could have saved him... and why need the distraction when they wanted to fight Evil...?

Were they using him?

"Shifty!" Lifty gasped and Shifty's eyes snapped back into focus, but he seemed light headed, blinking he saw the General yank the spoon out of Lifty's eye and turn to him.

"You seem to have lost... quite a lot of blood" he chuckled and Shifty's knees twitched, threatening to give out. "Maybe walking on the glass in your bare feet wasn't the best idea"

…

Flippy trembled in Evil's hold as the bear's sharp teeth grazed his neck, he felt his eyes sting but he couldn't fight back, not like this, he was weak and tired. He just wanted to sleep and Evil was confusing him so much his head hurt. He hadn't eaten or slept in so long, he felt that if he blinked he'd collapse. but he was so confused he questioned if he should just close his eyes but then would he be able to open them again? Evil could kill him in seconds and the barrier wasn't around here so he would be gone for sure.

"Hey Flip?" Evil's breath blew against his fur and the good bear shuddered.

"What?" Flippy's voice was steady, calm but he wasn't sure if it was because he trusted Evil or because he finally gave up.

""Guess what?" He asked as he pulled the good bear into his arms bridal style "We're going to have a look at the stars one last time, _together_." Flippy could hear the grin in Evil's voice but was too tired to care, his head dropped against the evil bears shoulder and his eyes dropped halfway.

He didn't even realise he was outside until the cold air bit at his open wounds, the sharp, sudden pain enough the wake him.

The sky was so colourful for some reason, like a bunch of shooting stars zooming around in the one place and the rest of the sky was black, only a few stars placed in random points as if isolated from the stars, left out from their game. Evil set Flippy on the ground carefully and kneeled down beside him.

Flippy felt his eyes grow heavy again and this time he could accept it. He was going to die. He was going to leave this all behind.

"Hey Flip, guess what?" Evil whispered in his ear, his warm breath providing some comfort.

"What?" Flippy whispered back in a weak voice, ready for Evil to finish him off.

"I love you" And with that Flippy's eyes widened but they began to close once more, the tortures he had endured finally taking its toll. He had no strength to hold them open, no strength to speak,

No strength to stop Evil from walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

The fight seemed endless. Every time they knocked Splendont down he jumped right back up again. It didn't seem to matter to him about his injuries or that he must be exhausted. He was determined to win and kill them all.  
"Splendid!" Splendid heard the call too late as a tree was flung at him from the right. He tried to dodge but he was so tired the tree didn't miss him entirely. It caught his leg and within a second his knee snapped to the side at a 90 degree angle. The hero screamed in pain falling to the ground as pain overwhelmed his senses and suddenly he couldn't fight anymore. He was so very, very tired and he just wanted it all to stop. A sob tore through his sore throat and more followed. He couldn't fight anymore. He was done.  
Fox felt her heart stop as she watched her leader cry in pain. His body disfigured to the point when even she, who had seen many deaths in Happy Tree, couldn't stop the sour taste in her mouth.  
While she was distracted Splendont lunged forward crashing into the fallen hero while his friends were stunned, knowing one thing. If he was going to die he was going to finish off the Blue squirrel first.  
"SPLENDID!" Webby shrieked as he ran towards her injured leader.  
But Splendont was faster in the blink of an eye he floated over one of the tall trees bellow the team holding up their leader. Fox didn't even have time to breath before he Friend, leader and role model was impaled onto the tree, the green leaves coloured red with the squirrels blood as they were forced through the hole in his stomach that was slowly getting wider as he slid down the tree.

Shifty didn't want to come too, he was in so much pain. His feet was throbbing and his head ached too. Especially behind his eyes-  
Shifty jumped up before he was jerked back down. He cried out in pain at the pain in the palms of his hands and feet.  
"Argh...?" He glanced at his left hand to see a long piece of glass nailing him to the wall. He guessed that his other hand and his feet were probably the same way. He couldn't express the pain he was feeling, his body weight put so much pressure on his useless arms and legs that he was being slowly pulled down, the glass tearing through his hands and feet.  
"Shifty..?" The older racoons head snapped to see his brother sitting in the Generals lap he obviously beaten while Shifty was out. His face was black and blue and his cheek was swollen. Shiftys heart hurt just looking at him.  
"Ah you're awake!" The General greeted him "I was getting so bored" The Generals emphasis on 'bored' made Lifty flinch. As he did the General smirked and his claw travelled down the helpless racoons back. "I don't like to be bored"  
Shifty struggled against the glass, wanting to get down and protect his frightened little brother no matter what the damage done to his hands and feet.  
"Oh Shifty, please don't struggle! You'll miss the show!"  
Shifty ceased his struggle but growled at the mad man in front of him as the Tiger stood up, the terrified racoon in hand and wandered to the shelves. And with the simple pull of a book, the wall behind the bookcase disappeared and a wall of dynamite remained. The older brother looked at the bombs in awe for a mere moment before the Tiger forced a stick of dynamite into his brother's mouth, with such force that it went straight through his cheek.  
"NO!" Shifty renewed his struggles upon hearing his brothers screams and cries. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SICK FREAK!"  
"Oh Shifty you're hurting my feelings and here I am being so nice as to offer you a deal."  
Shifty stopped and looked at his brothers tear stained face. "What kind of deal?"  
"I'm going to light up both of these" The General gestured to Lifty and the wall of dynamite "And you get to decide which one I put out"  
"What...?" Shifty was stunned this was a dirty trick, either way his brother was going to die but to take his life away as well?  
Shifty swallowed the bile rising up his throat. "You're sick-WAIT!"  
The General hummed as the lit both the wires glancing at Lifty's teary face almost lovingly before smirking at Shifty. "Tic Toc"  
Shifty's eyes darted between the two sparkling wires, sweat starting to drip down his head before-  
"Put out Liftys"  
It was so simple when he said it. There was no other choice. He wanted to die holding his brother and comforting him for the last moments they had alive.  
"Dumb choice my former associate, then again if you had been smart we would be in this situation."  
The General easily extinguished the lit wire and placed Lifty down "I'd say ye boys have 3 minutes. Spend them wisely"  
Lifty ran to his brother, sobbing into his fur as the General took his leave, locking the door behind him.  
"S-Shifty" he cried.  
The older brother hushed his little brother, telling him to free him so that he could hold his brother for the last few minutes they had alive, like Shifty did for Lifty on many occasions.  
Only this time it would be the last time.

"GENERAL!" Evil roared in anger running through the blood and organs that coated the floors. "GENERAL YOU COWARD COME OUT HERE"  
"My, my aren't you loud" Evil jumped to face the Tiger who stood tall, as if he thought even though he was alone and outnumbered he still had a fighting chance.  
"This is going to end. Now" Evil growled, fists clenched by his sides.  
"Oh of course! I need to collect my little project" The General smirked and Evil lost it lunging at the smiling man.


	21. THE END

Fox couldn't remember what happened next. After Splendids screams died down and she focused on finishing Splendont off he was nowhere to be seen. There was a sudden cry and when the fox turned Webby wasn't beside her. Her heart beat faster in her chest as her eyes darted from side to side looking for her friend. There was a sickening crunch from the side of the forest where loggers were cutting down trees and Fox sped to where the workers machines stood. Landing on the ground with a whoosh of air, she heard the thud of Brian and Rob behind her.

Suddenly there was a growl; it was strange, almost as if it wasn't human. It lasted about four seconds before going quiet. Then it growled again but it lasted longer almost twelve before once again going silent. Moments passed and nothing before there was a roar. This time it didn't go away. It sounded mechanical, like a chainsaw. The team stood still, weighing up the likely hood of it being a trap before a scream made them jump into action. They ran to the noisy machine and almost stopped at the sight of Splendont holding Webby over the Wood Chipper. A chain connected to a log was wrapped tightly around the spider girls legs, tight enough that blood was staining the shiny metal. With a careless kick the log fell into the machine and the chipper growled as the log disappeared behind its sharp teeth, dust flew out from the other end and tapped as the little shreds of wood hit the ground. There was a sound almost like two coins banging together and the chain pulled Webby out of the Red squirrels hands and into the Wood chipper. Rob jumped to the edge and managed to grab her hand but her feet went straight into the machines teeth and the poor girl screamed for help. Brian was by the controls for the machine trying to figure out how to turn it off but they were busted as if someone punched right through them. He turned to glare at Splendont as Fox crashed into him.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" She shrieked as she lost all control and punched him wildly with all her strength.

The squirrel just stared at his with a bored/unimpressed expression, dodging a majority of the punches before Fox caught him in the jaw sending him to the ground.

What happened next was something she'd never forget.

The Red Squirrel crashed right into Brian and the brain yelped in pain as he was thrown through trees, acting as Splendonts unwilling shield to all the trees. He could hear his jar cracking and shouted in fear, hoping that the trees would show mercy.

Thankfully enough, the tree gods heard his prayers as he skidded to a stop on the grass. He wondered briefly if there was a religion that worshiped trees but Fox screamed at him breaking him from his thought. He looked up to see a Red foot slam down on his jar and there was a smash.

The next thing Brian saw was a white light with a single tree in the middle

Rob stared in horror as his friends was crushed under the foot of the red monster as if he was nothing more than a bug. It was taking all his strength to keep Web up but she wasn't making it easy. She kept pulling and dragging him closer to the edge and he was so distracted by his best friend's demise he slipped.

Webby screamed and screamed as she was stabbed by what she felt was a thousand daggers until suddenly the machine stopped. It made a gurgling sound as if something was jammed in it. She looked to Rob for answers to see him crushed in the machines grip. His eyes flashed on and off before his eyes were barely a blinking light. With a buzz they stopped lighting all together.

Webby felt blood forcing its way up her throat and she coughed letting it pour out from her closed lips. She choked, struggling to breath. She was a little more than half way through the machine and she could only hope that Fox would save her. Then there was a jolt in the machine and she screamed as Rob shifted and he along with Web was pulled deeper into its mouth. It stopped just under her arms and she knew there was no hope. She couldn't be pulled out, all she could do was hope for a quick death. Rob shifted again and with a sob of pain she was pulled in, she stared up at the stars as everything flashed white.

...

Flippy limped through the entrance door and down the hall, his left leg hurt him so badly that he was forced to use the wall to support him as he dragged the leg behind him. It made a squeaking sound every once in a while but Flippy tried to ignore everything expect finding Evil. He knew there was someone else here, a tiger soldier who suffered Evils wrath. Her legs were blown off from what he could tell after only giving her a glance and he could ignore that but he couldn't ignore her screams and cries for help. Her pleas grew desperate before becoming angry as he walked away.

"Please, PLEASE! Help! Im Sorry! PLEASE!" She screamed and Flippy could hear her voice catching in her throat as she struggled to stop crying. But he couldn't find any sympathy for her and continued towards the door at the end of the hall. "FINE YOU DIRTY SLUT! LEAVE! GO BACK TO YOUR CELL AND DIE!"

Screwing his eyes shut he tried to block out the woman's voice as she once again began to plead for her life. A loud bang echoed through the hall and the woman stopped blabbering on about her children. There was another bang and the door flew down. Flippy cried out and fell to the ground, avoiding the mental door just barely but the woman was not so lucky. It crashed into her and there was a sickening 'splat', Flippy cringed as a puddle of blood grew around the door.

He turned to where the door used to be to see Evil lying not three feet away from it. He was so bloody you couldn't see his green fur and his clothes were torn to shreds, the general walked in after him missing his trade make hat and coat with a fist whipping away the blood under his obviously broken nose.

"Evil!" Flippy yelled as his lover remained still. The good bear struggling to his feet and limped over to stand in front of the crumpled bear. The General smiled at him lovingly but Flippy could see the cruelty in his eyes.

"Oh Hello" The Tiger said casually as if he wasn't a monster, he was quiet as he stared at Flippy but the green bear could see the frantic rise and fall of his chest through his white shirt. Bruises littered his body, his nose was broken and it looked like his ear was torn in half but the Tiger still make Flippy feel like he was at a disadvantage as the Blue General stepped forward. "Come along now, if we don't get out of here in the next sixty four seconds were going to be blown away"

"What!?" Flippy gasped wanting more than anything to grab Evil and get out of there but if he turned the General might attack, so he watching him closely while carefully moving his injured leg back to poke at Evils side.

"What? You expected me leave all this evidence behind? What if someone comes and finds out about you and decides to use my ideas?" The General stared at him like he was a mad man.

"Fine then Go!" The bear snarled, his clawed hands ready to slash at the man.

"Don't be silly. I'm not leaving you behind" The man growled, becoming impatient especially with the fact that they didn't have time for this.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" The Bear growled back.

The general stared at him for a moment, debating if it was really worth it before his eyes narrowed "I'll bring that failure on the ground behind you and drop him off somewhere if you come. Now."

Flippys anger died and his snarl was replaced with a worried frown. The General could be lying but this was Evils only chance if there was a bomb. With little time to think he hastily agreed "Okay okay! Just help me carry him!"

"Of course" The General smirked reaching down and gripping the unconscious bears leg before throwing him out the window. Flippys mouth dropped but before anything more that a grunt could come out he was pulled through the window and dropped to the ground right onto a dead soldier ripped open stomach by the general who grinned at the bear. "I'm sorry there was no time to warn you" the tiger laughed.

Flippy turned to see if Evil was ok but was stopped by the Generals boot slamming into his back. Coughing at the sudden force, he turned his head to glare at the general only for his anger to be replaced with fear and confusion as the tiger picked up the gun in the dead soldiers hand. Flippy turned to see Evil standing with a gun pointed straight at the Generals head. "Are you going to shoot me, failure?"

"S-Stop C-*cough* Calling me t-that" Evil spat, breathing harshly. One eye was swollen shut and the fur on his chin was matted with blood. Evils lip was torn from under his nose down to his chin and Flippy could see he was missing a few teeth where the lips were ripped apart. The arm not holding the gun held to his chest and Flippy could see his bone protruding from his flesh. The hand holding the gun was shaking and Flippy knew that Evil wouldn't be able to hold that gun much longer.

So Flippy twisted, managing to kick the general enough for him to stumble back and Flippy made a jump for the gun. Their struggle for the gun lasted mere seconds before the general pulled the trigger but two shots were heard. The Tiger screamed and fell back, hands clutching the end of his spine as blood run down his hands. Then there was a flash of white and the force threw all of them off their feet.

Evil felt the heat at the heels of his feet and then nothing.

It could have been seconds or hours later when he finally opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the building. Every window had a fire leaning out and he could make up distant screams from inside. He couldn't care less, they had hurt Flippy. Before he turned to search for the little bear when he heard a whimper.

"Flippy?" he whispered turning his head to see the bear leaning against the tree beside him, clutching a wound at his stomach. His eyes widened and he crawled towards the bear. Once by his side, he shushed Flippy and gently removed his hands to see the bullet wound. "Shit, shit, Flippy ok keep calm Help is on-"

"Im Sorry" the bear sobbed "Im sorry you wasted your time, Im sor-"

"Hey, we didn't! We can still make it we can still-"

"No" the bear made a sound between a chuckle and a sob "Were not going to make it"

Evil stared at him for a while watching the bear grunt and whine in discomfort before he wrapped his arms around him. They sat there for a while watching the building where Evil was created burn to the ground, with it all the anger and fear the two bears felt. Soon Flippys whines became more pained and with a deep breath he whispered something Evil couldn't make out. Evil wanted to ask what he said but the bear went still in his arms and all he could so was wait.

Soon, the weight of Flippy in his arms faded and everything around him went white.

...

Splendid opened his eyes to a white room. It was so white he had to close them again and again before he could open them again. He wondered what heaven would look like when he finally opened them. Would there be angels? Clouds? Golden gates?

But when he managed to open them he saw Fox, Webby, Rob and Brian all looking around in wonder. Lifty and Shifty were behind them hugging, Lifty looking frightened and Shifty looking confused.

It took him a moment but he accepted that this was heaven, and for some strange reason he couldn't be happier being with all his friends, knowing that nothing could separate them now.

"What are you all staring at?" Sniffles asked as he walked towards them.

Splendid was shocked "You-You're God?"

There was a small silence and Splendid couldn't determine if that silence was because everyone thought he was crazy or if they were too afraid to ask aswell.

"No... What- you know what? Never mind! We got the barrier up! Youre welcome!" the anteater smiled proudly.

Splendid blushed "ohhh"

"Wait but I didn't die! There was just a white flash" Fox told the scientist who looked confused but Lifty supplied the answer.

"Oh there was a bomb" He timidly told them feeling guilty that they died because of him.

"So the white Flash wasn't the All Mighty Pine Tree calling me to his magical forest?" Brian asked out of nowhere.

Rob turned to his friend "He might have stepped on you harder than we thought"

"Pffft please I got brains to spare!"

"Anyway..." Sniffles seemed uncomfortable "I want all of you to stay the night here until I figure out if theres any damage done" He turned to walk away when Webby called out.

"How are the bears?" she asked and the anteater only shrugged.

"Oh he's in a different room."

"He?" Fox asked.

"Evil is back inside Flippys head" the anteater said slowly "He's not taking it very well but i'm trying to get him out as soon as possible"

"Why?" Splendid asked carefully sensing the seriousness and worry of the anteaters voice.

"Because the General and Splendont are still alive"

...

The green bear walked through the town days later. People avoided him because Sniffles announced that the barrier wouldn't be up for a while and that they had to stay away from anything that could kill them, so the bear was left alone in case he went crazy and killed the town.

Parents grabbed their children and ran inside their homes as he walked by their houses, shop signs were immediately switched from open to closed as he passed. It was so quiet he could hear a cat drinking its milk down the street. With his hands in his pockets he marched up the hill, just wanting to be home. He pushed open the door and quickly shoved it shut with his shoulder to stop the cold air and browning leaves from entering, they clattered against the door as if they were knocking hoping to be let in.

Sighing he closed his eyes and fell onto the couch. His tense muscles relaxing by just feeling the cushions against his back, there was suddenly a clack before him, like someone had placed a cup or glass on the coffee table for him.

"Welcome home" A cheery voice greeted him and he could practically hear the smile.

Opening one yellow eye, he stared at the Green bear before him and smiled back.


End file.
